Gone with the Sin
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Sasuke is a noble, Kakashi is his mentor. Naruto and Iruka are Jins. Want to know what a Jin is? Come inside and find out. Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Iru. Don't like don't read. Rated for future situations. Formerly published under Ichi-ichi-paradise. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

A/N.

So I had this idea rolling around in my head like a fat dog with no legs...I know, I know, it's a terrible and funny image at the same time. But seriously...I've been wanting to write a Naruto story with the characters, and not just with OC's. So this is my attempt. No laughing...okay you can laugh but not too loudly please. XD

So this is gonna contain Sasu/Naru with a healthy helping of Kaka/Iru. Don't like don't read, it's that simple.

XxX XxX

"Sasuke." The youngest Uchiha turned to his bodyguard, mentor, and friend. "You know your parents arent' going to be happy if we leave empty handed." Kakashi smiled a little at his young charge, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he wore constantly.

"Hn." The black haired boy scowled at life in general as they headed to the Bazar, the crowded market place filled to the brim with strange and exotic things; Ranging from spices and clothing to the scantily clad women that called out to the men and women who came here to shop.

But they were not after just anything, they were after a rariety, even in this land of the exotic. It was customary for the extrordinarily wealthy to buy -certian- objects, things that the average joe on the street couldn't even afford to look at. They were simply known as Jins, not to be confused with Djinns or Genies. No, Jins were something else all together, they looked human, spoke the human language, even carried human mannerisms. The only thing that kept them apart from being human were the strange animal like appendages that sprouted from there bodies. Some even had more then one tail.

This is what the youngest Uchiha and his Mentor had come for. When a member of a wealthy family like Sasuke's reached a certian age, he or she had to go to the Bazar with his or her mentor. The mentor was someone who had been with them since birth, taught them to eat, walk, fight. Basically the mentor took the job of the parent, allowing said people to enjoy having offspring without having to worry about raising them. Both the child and the mentor had to pick a Jin, and that Jin would live with them for the rest of their lives. Jins were treated as pets, and you took care of your pet, bathed him, fed him, took him for walks. Some even entered there Jins in competitions, but that's getting a little off topic.

"This looks like the place." Kakashi said, mostly for his own benefit. He motioned Sasuke to follow him into the dingy looking building. A burly looking man with a machete in his belt took note of the two, picking up a clip board and a pencil.

"Names." He growled, not looking like the type of man you'd want to joke around with.

"Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha." The two waited as the burly man scanned his clipboard before making two heavy checking motions before grunting and motioning them forwards with the pencil.

"There expecting you."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response as he followed his mentor to the small curtain that seperated the small dingy room from the spaciously clean waiting area.

"Ah, greetings to you both gentlemen." The tall thin man who greeted them could only be described as 'creepy', he had an overbite, which was promintly displayed thanks to thin lips. His cheekbones were sunken in and his eyes were small and beedy. They flicked from side to side, giving him the illusion of ratlike behavior, his long fingers clutched themselves in a nervous habit as he surveyed the two standing before him. (A/N. Think of Jafar.)

"I hear congradulations are in order to the young master. Getting a Jin is no small feat." And no cheap one either, the tall man thought with a well hidden smirk. "May I show you to the cages? We've just received a fresh batch, caught just last month. Most are still being trained properly to wear clothing." The tall man 'tisked' as if it were a tragedy. "They are as beasts when they first come to us, they speak our langage, but they roam the lands naked as the day they are born."

"That's terrible. We are in a hurry and cannot spend more then three hours looking. The Young Master is receiving his Mark tonight." Kakashi began, wanting to speed along the process and get the tall strange man away from him and his charge.

"Yeesss." The thin man nearly hissed in excitement as he turned and began to walk briskly away to a darkened hallway. It was something to be excited about, the Mark was a small tattoo on a part of the body. It was decided where by the tattoo artist who applied it. The Mark showed others that the person receiving it was now part of the adult world. Men and Woman recieved a Mark and a Jin when they reached seventeen years of age.

"I'll take you to the freshly caught ones first."

XxX XxX

"Did you hear, some new noble turned seventeen. Him and his slave are touring the factory." A small boy with rabbit ears and a small puff ball for a tail remarked from his cage. He was curled in the corner, watching the other Jins sharing the room.

"Heh, he'll probably find one of the new ones to his liking." Muttered a girl with horns and a bull tail.

"Good, who wants to be some snobby nobles pet." Snapped a boy with nine tails. His face carried six whisker marks. "Come along -pet-" He mimicked harshly. "We have work to do on you. Look at this hair, and these clothes." The others in the room snickered at the blonde boy. They had all been here since they had been captured seven years ago. Most had been children, torn from family and friend alike to serve the selfish needs of the nobility in this world.

Several Jins began to sniff the air, most huddled in the back, terrified of being taken from this familiar world. The Rabbit boy curled farther into himself, pulling the thick blanket over himself as the smell drew closer, the noble was coming here, and they already had a Jinn.

XxX xxX

A/N.

I was just gonna end it here, but I hate cliffy's so I won't be that cruel to you. XD

XxX XxX

Umino Iruka trailed his new master, raw hatred in his eyes as they neared the room that held the younger Jins. He had been captured several months back, taken from the ocean as he hunted. He had been forced to dress in man's clothing, forced to use man's tongue rather then the unique language that the Jins possessed. He hated the nobles, and his hatred towards the silver haired man who had looked at him in apparent boredom and nodded yes was stronger then he had ever thought possible.

They entered the dark room and Iruka's eyes softened, all the small Jins huddled in there cages, hiding as if afraid. Well of course they were afraid, they had been here for seven years, it was all they knew since they had been taken from there homes.

XxX XxX

Sasuke looked around, a bored expression on his face. He had been in nearly every room, looked at almost evey Jin the creepy man had to offer. He had been told that when he found his Jin he would know, would feel an instant connection.

Small white ears stuck out from under a blanket, they trembled showing the small Jins terror. Sasuke scoffed, his parents wanted him to pick something so weak, so terrified of Humans, what was the point he wondered. A girl with spotted cat ears and a twitching leopard tail glared at him from eerie green eyes, she looked as if she would rip out his throat if he moved wrong.

Large fluffy tails surrounded one of the Jinns in the back corner, hints of soft tanned skin peeked through. Sasuke felt himself softening as he appraoched the cage. He wrapped his fingers around one of the bars, sinking to his knees to peer closer at the small ball of fur.

One of the tails moved and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen peered back at him. He hid his strangled gasp, his grip on the bars tightening. The eyes hardened like ice, and Sasuke felt himself pulled back from the cage as the blue eyed boy launched himself at the cage, pointed teeth showing and growling as if he were facing off a pack of predators rather then a Noble choosing his Jin.

"That one." Sasuke managed as the blonde boy stood, his tails fanning out behind him, every one of them expanded in rage till the entire back of the cage filled with fur.

"Are you sure Young Master?" The tall man asked, shooting a glare at the blonde who had chased a number of Nobles away from his shop...then again, if the noble choose him he could charge him extra.

"Yes." Sasuke made the motions to move closer and the entire room filled with cries. Some loud and angry, others low and mournfull. Hisses and curses were spit in his direction as the Tall man unlocked the door, he held a simple stick. The Jins had all seen first hand what that stick could do, and it was the reason the Blonde stood still as his hands were tied in front of him and a muzzle tied around his face. A coller was roughly attatched to his neck and the leash was handed to the black haired boy who couldn't stop staring.

"What's your name?" Sasuke managed, ignoring the look Kakashi gave him for acting like a simpering idiot. The blonde simply sneered, glacial blue eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones.

"The young Master asked your name. It would be wise to give it." The tall man whispered menecingly, brandishing the stick like a weapon.

"Naruto." The blonde whispered as if defeated, his gaze moved from the dark haired boy to the tanned man behind the Nobles slave. There was a scar across the bridge of his nose, it looked as if he had come out on the wrong end of a territory battle. Honey brown eyes locked onto his own and the man whispered something in the soft musical language the Jins used amongst themselves. Naruto nodded, stepping out of his cage.

"Be brave." Were his last words uttered to the room of young Jins as he stepped out of the dark area and into the light. He blinked, lifting his arms to sheild his eyes.

"Well, now that you each have a Jinn, it comes down to the payments." The tall man began, his thin lips curling into a nasty smile.

"Talk to my father." The thin man stared at Sasuke as if he hadn't heard the young man.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Do you really think we would walk into the Bazar with the amount of money it would cost for two Jins?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Uchiha will be here in the morning to discuss payments." With that the two left the brightly lit waiting area, walking swiftly out the door and into the noisy Bazar.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Review please...look the button is there. \/...right there. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

A/N.

I had to get this chapter off my chest before my brain exploded. I hate it when the plot bunnies explode my brain. It's just so mean of them. :(

Oh, and some of you might notice I spell the word Blonde differently. I'm from Canada, we spell some words differently, like colour and Tonne(ton). XD

So Iruka has gills, he's a dolphin and I know they have lungs instead of gills...but this is my story so everyone could have gills if they wanted and no one could have any say in it. Bwa ha ha. :F

I don't own Naruto...but if I did the Anime would be rated NC17. XD

XxX XxX

"What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"I'm Iruka."

"What are you? I'm a fox."

"Dolphin. The bastards took me from my pod when I was chasing a school of fish."

"I wandered away from my den after my mother told me to stay away from the humans. But could I listen to her...nooooo, I had to prove myself." Blue eyes rolled sarcastically as the blonde chatted with the brunette. Both wore only pants, shirts having not been provided. Iruka was wearing the same collar and muzzle the blonde wore, it didn't stop them from talking though. The Jin language could be spoken through a bit, it was soft purrs and trills, clicks and quiet cries.

"How old are you?" Iruka asked, his curosity getting the better of him.

"Twenty." The dolphin stared, his smile widening as he realized that the boy holding Naruto's leash was in for a big suprise. "I was taken when I was thirteen."

"I was last month."

"Did you have family?" Naruto waited as Iruka shook his head. "Small miracles." He muttered, turning to glare at the black hair that rose into a strange shape.

"Is it just me or does the back of his head look like a duck ass?" Naruto asked as Iruka snorted out his amusement.

"No, no I was thinking it as well. The silver bastard looks like his head is made of stiff algea that's laid in the sun to long."

"Hmm, I was thinking it looked like a cactus."

XxX XxX

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kakashi mumbled aloud to himself as the two Jins conversed in the nearly inaudable language.

"Who cares." Sasuke refused to acknowledge his Jin until they were in the safty of his house. He couldn't help staring at the tanned chest, it was hypnotizing. He noticed his Mentor sneaking looks at his Jin and couldn't help the cool smirk. He supposed it was normal, Itachi, his older brother had told him that when he picked out his Jin the relationship nine times out of ten would turn to a sexual one. He should know, Sasuke thought with a dark snort of amusement. He'd accidently walked in on his brother with his Jin, Kisame. That had not been pleasent, the large blue Shark Jin had looked like he'd wanted to kill the younger Uchiha.

He'd never been interested in the pictures of the girls his mother had shown him, but he supposed he could simply do what Itachi had done. Take a wife and then when she had gotten with child, ignore her in favor of his Jin. It was normal to have relations with your Jin, after all, the thing would share your bed, bathe with you, eat with you. You would rarely be without your Jin, and if it died then you simply went back to pick out another one. However, if your Jin died, and it was found out that it could have been proventable you would be revoked from the store and shunned to the breaches of soceity.

Your Jin was an extension of yourself. If your Jin was happy and healthy it showed you were a respectable person, people in high soceity weren't judged by their apperances, they were judged on their Jins. Having relations with your Jin wasn't uncommen yes, but falling in love with your Jin was forbidden. It was like falling in love with a dog, you couldn't marry the dog, the dog couldn't secure you a place in soceity, it was only good to look at and cuddle.

XxX XxX

"Sasuke." The Uchiha looked down at his youngest son. He stood in the doorway, letting a maid take off his ourdoor shoes and replacing them with indoor sandles. "I see you have returned with Jin." Fugaku grabbed the leash, pulling the blonde forward before grabbing his jaw, removing the muzzle before squeezing until the boy opened his mouth.

Naruto simply stood there as the man looked him over. There was a sence of danger about him, and like all good predators, Naruto knew when a bigger monster was around. He stayed silent, though his tails had begun to poof outwards in a show of his fear.

"He seems healthy. Take him out and bathe him, new clothing will be ready when you are finished."

"Yes father." Sasuke bowed before grabbing the leash and leading Naruto away.

The blonde shot one last look at Iruka who watched him with pained eyes before he was yanked around a corner.

XxX XxX

Iruka couldn't help the light keening sound that came from the back of his throat. Kakashi looked down at the Jin, confusion showing on his features.

"Come on. Bath time." He tugged on Iruka's leash until the brunette followed him of his own accord.

Kakashi opened the door to the large bathroom, pushing Iruka inside before shutting the door behind him. He stripped off his shirt before leaning forward to undo the collar. The brunette shoved his pants down, kicking the offending garments off. He doubted he would ever get used to wearing them. Honey brown eyes narrowed as he observed the lustfilled gaze of the silver cactus. Maybe the horrible pants were a good thing.

XxX XxX

Naruto glared at the black haired youth before him as water dripped off his hair, the blonde spikes now sticking to his head. The fur on his white tipped tails was drenched as well, making him look like a half drowned foxling.

"I can bathe myself." He growled, wanting to be alone to enjoy the water. Back in the factory they were simply stripped and hosed down. He had missed being able to soak in the water, missed playing in it.

"Not as well as I can." Came the smirked reply before the door flew open. An older, nearly carbon looking copy of Sasuke stepped into the room. The blue Shark Jin following him.

"Itachi...what the hell are you doing?"

"Father said you got a Jin. I wanted to see for myself." Itachi flicked his gaze away from the black eyes of his brothers to the blue gaze of the fox Jin. "Hmm, to scrawny for my tastes." He smirked at Kisame who was still staring at the fox.

"Pup." He grunted out, managing to make the soft Jin language seem harsh and gutteral.

"What?"

"Don't piss them off. There decent."

"Humans are all the same. They poke and prod, only wanting to show each other up. Spoiled, simpering brats."

"True. But these are different, they treat us as equals. Give the pup a chance."

Naruto sighed, flicking his tails into the water. "I'll try." He whispered, ignoring the looks the humans were shooting his way.

"Kisame, English." Barked the elder of the two brothers.

"They treat us like equals do they?" Naruto asked, looking up at the shark Jin.

"Only when we speak in there language pup." Kisame answered in Human and Naruto shook his head.

"Why should we speak in there disgusting language. It's so harsh and it hurts my throat."

"You will get used to it the more you speak it." Again in english, making the two brothers wonder what was being said in the seemingly one sided conversation.

"I suppose." He managed in the strange and foreign tongue each Jin was born knowing and simply refused to use. A Jin that spoke human was a Jin that had been conquored, a Jin that was broken. A Jin that spoke human wasn't really a Jin anymore.

"Get out Itachi. Father told me to bathe him." Sasuke said, glaring at his brother.

"Leave the pup." Kisame spoke, earning the glares of the two brothers. "In the factory we are not allowed to bathe like this. We are hosed down and redressed. To bathe like this in the first time in..Pup how long were you there."

"Seven years."

"In seven years is a treat for him. Don't push yourself on him before he is ready. You will not like the consequenses." Itachi flushed as he remembered the first bath he had given Kisame, he had cornered the shark Jin and had nearly had his nose bitten off because of it.

"Seven years." Sasuke breathed as he turned to look at the blonde who was furiously scrubbing at his tails, trying to remove the grime that stuck to his fur. Seven years to be stuck in that small cage in the darkened room, how had he kept sane in that tiny room?

XxX XxX

"Kakashi-san. Leave me be." The dolphin Jin growled as he scrubbed at his hair. It felt wonderful to be fully immersed in water, even if it was warm and full of bubbles. Ducking his head he rinsed his hair, opening the gills behind his ears to take a deep breath.

It was delecious, like tasting chocolate for the first time, having a popsicle on a hot day, or having that first sip of water after running a marathon. He could have stayed there for hours, simply breathing in the water.

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and tugged him upwards, his gills hit the air and he gagged before he remembered to shut them. Coughing he glared up at the worried eyes of the sliver haired man.

"Are you alright? I thought you drowned."

"I lived in the ocean for twenty-three years. Two minutes under this disgustingly warm water isn't going to kill me." The dolphin Jin snapped, moving a hand to massage his gills, they still throbbed from where he'd breathed air.

"What kind of Jin are you anyways?" Kakashi asked, keeping his hands on the Jins shoulders.

"Dolphin."

"Don't dolphins have lungs?" Kakashi asked and the brunette sighed, his head dropping as if he was preparing for a lecture.

"Yes. I don't know why I have gills." It was the simplist answer, his throat was begeninng to ache from all the harsh Human speech. "You can let me go now." Iruka slanted a look up and th sliver haired man, trying desperatly to keep the hate from his eyes. It wouldn't do to let the man know he needed to watch his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

A/N.

How exciting, three reviews in only a day. Ooooohh, this is what I write for...all that delecious feedback. XD

Haha, I made Kisame Itachi's Jin as it just seemed fitting. In the anime they're partners and Kisame just seems aniamalistic... not that I'm complaining, he's one of my favorite characters. It just seemed to me like the perfect choice.

So Sasuke gets his tattoo...guess who the Tattoo artist is?? I'll give you a hint...he's friggen creepy and he look a little like Michael Jackson. Haha, if you guessed Creepy Snake man aka. Orochimaru you are correct and get a prize. I'm not sure what the prize is yet...but it will be amazing. XD

I do not own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Naruto sighed as the soft fabrics carressed his skin, the sigh brought on a curious glance from his new owner which he ignored. He was clean, dry and dressed in clothing that fit and didn't itch or smell like another Jin. If this was what the rest of his life was to be he wished he'd gotten choosen sooner.

He was sitting beside Sasuke in a room just off the main sitting room. Sasuke was waiting for the Artist in the next room to come out of his trance so he could recieve his Mark. It was getting late, the sun already having sunk over the horizon and the first sparkle of stars, if one choose to look outside, were appearing.

The faint smell of burning leaves and the slight order of brimstone swept into the room under the paper door. It was a necessary tool for the Artists who Marked the nobles to be...well, high off their gourds. Each Mark was different, each Mark meant something different, and it's place on the body was important as well. Almost as important as the Mark itsself, if the Mark was placed in the wrong area it would mean something entirely different then what was intended.

XxX XxX

The pale man inhaled the last of the sweet grass. Holding it in his lungs until the faint burning reminded himself he needed to breath again. An abnormally long tongue swept across his lips as if scenting the air. He stretched, blinking lazily before picking up his tools and crawling quietly for the door.

It was necessary for only three people to be in the room for the Marking process. The Human being Marked, his Jin and the Artist, more then three people and the Artists mind wouldn't be able to concentrate on his task.

The pale man pulled the paper door shut behind him and turned to regaurd the two kneeling in the middle of the room. His tongue swept across his lips again and he took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut as the sweet scent of one not yet Marked flooded his scenses. It was one of the reasons he had apprenticed himself as an Artist. That scent, it was addictive.

"Take off your shirt." He murmured, enjoying the power he got as the black haired one obediently untied the top of his Obi, exposing his pale chest to the world. The blonde Jin beside his turned away, as if not wanting to watch the process.

Orochimaru, the pale Artist crawled on his knees to where the black haired boy sat. He ran a hand across one smooth shoulder, enjoying the way the boy stiffined. It was torture, enjoying the way the boys hated his touch, and yet couldn't say anything.

"Yes, we will do wonders with you." He hissed, his eyes half closed as he licked his lips. Standing the pale Artist circled the youngest Uchiha, eyes searching for the perfect spot. He enjoyed the boys who needed the marks on their thighs and stomachs. But this one, no, this one was different.

There, his mind supplied, right there on that smooth joint where the neck connects to the shoulder. That was the spot. Grabbing his tools he set up the small writing desk, lighting a candle and pushing it under the ink pot. The ink needed to be warm in order to work. Picking up a needle as the ink began to bubble almost instantly he smiled, leaning in to begin his work.

XxX XxX

Naruto ignored the boy beside him, his chest and back were bared and though Jins had no problems with nudity, the fact that this human was half naked bothered him for some reason.

The creepy man behind his Owner didn't bother him, he wasn't like his owners Patriarch, there was no secret danger radiating from him. Only the disgusting scent of perversion. How Humans could allow men like this to touch their offspring he would never understand. How Humans could turn out like this was a mystery to him. In the Jin world you didn't touch someone who didn't smell old enough.

After there first heat they were free game, but until then they were off limits. How did Humans not understand this? When he had first been processed, he had seen some terrible things. Young Jins were raped by older humans, the Jins were always the soft ones. The predatory Jins were left alone, something about claws and teeth the humans didn't enjoy.

He wondered how Iruka was doing as the boy beside him gave a strangled gasp, and from the corner of his eye Naruto could see the needle, covered in black ink, dive under virgin skin for the first time. His stomach turned.

XxX XxX

Stupid pants, idiot clothing. Shirts that wrapped around his torso and made it impossible to move properly. Iruka growled at the full suit of clothing his Owner had practically forced on him. He had gotten used to the idea of wearing pants again, but when presented with undergarments and that...thing they called a 'shirt' he had balked. Refusing to dress in the manner humans were accustomed to. The Human had taken it as a challange and with more groping then was necessary he had pushed the garments onto Iruka.

Then the silver Cactus had the nerve to stand there smirking as Iruka twisted, pulling at the cloth in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"You will get used to them in time." Was all the man had said. Iruka didn't want to get used to the clothing, he hated it, hated them for making him wear it. Clothing, it was useless, it limited movement and didn't protect your skin from anything. His own flesh was soft, and yet thick, years of being in the salt water took away most of the feeling he would normally have. He spent little time on land save for crawling out to sleep and mate.

"I think I should introduce to Itachi's Jin. I think you two might get along." Kakashi said brightly, deciding to forget that Dolphins and Sharks did not get along.

XxX XxX

Sasuke gasped, it felt like fire in his shoulder and he could tell the man behind him was enjoying it. His smooth, cold hands pressed against the boys shoulders for a far greater time then they needed to. But at least his Mark was done, he would need to keep it bandaged for a week to allow it to heal properly.

Wrenching himself from the grasp of the Artist he turned, bowing to the man still kneeling on the ground before pulling his Jin to his feet, bored blue met black and the blonde shrugged. A ruckus in the hall had both looking to the door before they bolted as one, leaving Orochimaru to clean up his tools. He sighed, sometimes he could convince them to 'pay him back' themselves and not tell their mentors. Apparently not this time though.

Ah well, he had another boy to visit, and he had a feeling this next visit would go as planned.

XxX XxX

Kisame straddled Iruka who struggled earnestly under the Shark Jin.

"Get off of me." The Dolphin yelled, bucking and twisting as both Owners simply watched as if amused.

"Twenty on Kisame." Itachi murmured and Kakashi nodded.

"You're on."

"Dolphin." It was spoken in disgust and one strong hand gripped the man's throat, slowly squeezing. "How dare you show yourself in my domain."

"You...You think I wanted to be here?" The younger man choked out, honey brown eyes blazing in hatred. The shark growled and pressed his face closer to the Dolphin, his sharp teeth showing in a feirce grin.

XxX XxX

"Iruka." Naruto's soft Jin cry allerted Kisame to his presence moments before a soft body crashed hard against his own, his face slammed into Iruka's neck and before he could open his mouth to take a bite he felt hands in his hair, jerking his face upwards.

"Pup, you would do well to let go." Growled to older man.

"You would do well to not ignore me." The soft voice sent shivers up Kisame's spine, and he knew this was a dangerous battle he was fighting. His hand unclenched from Iruka's and he turned to look at the blonde. Just as he suspected, the blue had bled through, a furious red glaring at him. The whisker marks seemed more real, until Kisake realized they were actual whiskers, not just marks.

"Kyuubi-sama." He mumbled, bowing his head as much as he was able. "Forgive me, I saw the Dolphin and lost myself."

"Hn." The blonde grunted, his bangs hiding the red gaze from the Humans who were staring at the scene in interest. "Be sure you don't do it again. He is..." He paused as if searching for the right words. "Precious to me." Releasing the Shark Jins head he stood, taking a breath and closing his eyes, allowing the blue color to return, his whiskers shifting to lie flat against skin. He smiled down at the Shark and the Dolphin, one whom was watching him in fear, and the other with caution.

Kisame stood in one swift movement, following his Owner who had made a motion. There would be much to discuss he knew, and he was not looking forward to telling the secrets of the Jin to a human. Even if the man had Owned him for close to five years.

XxX XxX

"What the hell was that all about?" Kakashi asked and Iruka shook his head, he couldn't tell this man about Kyuubi-sama. It was the highest taboo in the world of Jin to tell any secrets to Humans. Even though he knew the Shark Jin would be talking to his Owner he refused. They could torture him and he would never tell, he would take the secret to his grave.

Casting a glance back at the blonde who was ignoring his Owner he shuddered. Never had he imagined that Kyuubi-sama would allow such a small boy to host him. Then again, the amount of his tails should have given him away in the first place.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Oh nos, what's Kisame gonna tell Itachi about Kyuubi-sama? Who is Kyuubi-sama? What's going on??

All will be answered in the next chapter...but first I need reviews.

I'm a review monster...feed me. :F


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

A/N.

So here's the conclusion to the terrible cliffhanger i left you with last time. I know, I know, I'm a monster. I already know this.

So yeah, wasn't Orochimaru creepy? He scared me while I was writing the damn thing...I was all 'I don't want it.' :'(

Yeah, but anyway, here's the newest chapter in the story.

I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does. XD

XxX XxX

"Talk." Kisame was sitting on the floor of Itachi's bedroom staring up at his Owner who didn't look in the mood to play around with words. The Shark Jin took a deep breath, could he really do this, could he tell this Human about Kyuubi-sama? "Kisame, I am losing my patience."

"Yes." Kisame took another breath, trying to control his panic. He tried to rationalize it, telling himself that if Kyuubi-sama hadn't wanted anyone to know about him he wouldn't have shown himself in the midst of three Humans. The Shark Jin looked up, the dispair showing in his eyes.

"You need to understand that what I am about to do is the greatest taboo of my people. Kyuubi-sama may well kill me and he would be entitled to." He shut his eyes to ignore the slightly shocked look on his Owners face.

"Why?"

"He is our lord. Kyuubi-sama, he chooses a host once a generation."

"But his host is my brothers Jin." Itachi couldn't understand this, why would a powerful entity choose a Jin that was captured.

"Yes. No one truely understands why Kyuubi-sama takes some of his hosts. But we are not expected to, everything Kyuubi-sama does, he does for the good of all Jins." Maybe if he just skirted around the main issues, yes that would work.

"How does he get into the host?" Crap, with Itachi asking such blunt questions it was hard to stay away from the truth...wait, maybe if he acted stupid. He lowered his eyes, not wanting his Owner to catch him in a blantant lie.

"No one really knows." In truth Kyuubi's host would travel, he would not stop, would not eat or sleep. He just kept walking until he found the Jin he was looking for. It was forbidden for Human's to know this, if they discovered that the Lord of Jins needed a host they would simply kill all the Jins.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice was quiet. "Why do I think you are lying to me?"

"I don't care. Punish me if you will. I cannot say anymore then this. I am already marked by Kyuubi-sama." The Shark Jin kept his eyes to the floor, he hated causing his Owner to punish him but he could not say anything more.

"I'm not going to punish you." Itachi sighed and a soft noise allerted Kisame to the fact he had flopped backwards onto his bed. "If it's that big a deal that you can't say anymore I don't want to get you into trouble with any great Lord of yours."

"Thank you." Kisame whispered and raised his head in time to catch the leer Itachi sent his way.

"Why not thank me properly." He whispered wickedly and Kisame smiled, knowing this question and answer session was over as he climbed onto the bed, lowering his mouth to Itachi's neck.

XxX XxX

Naruto ignored the Dolphin Jin who knelt in front of him.

"Kyuubi-sama." Iruka whispered half in awe and half in fear. The blonde leaned down to grab the collar of Iruka's shirt, jerking him roughly to his feet.

"Do you want the humans to find out about all our secrets? I am not Kyuubi-sama, I am only his host." The blonde hissed in the Jin language.

"Dobe." Both Jins whirled to view the black haired boy scowling. "I have some things to talk to you about."

"How dare you call Ky-" Iruka's voice was cut off by the slap that echoed through the room.

"That is enough Dolphin. Return to your owner." Came the deep voice that all Jin know. Iruka bowed, shaking as he hid behind Kakashi, the red eyes dissapeared and the blonde seemed to stagger before his Owner grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi cupped the Dolphin Jins face, turning it to look at the slight red mark on his skin.

"Fine." Iruka pulled away, not wanting to be in such close contact with Humans.

XxX XxX

"You need to talk to me." Sasuke began, he blinked as the blonde beside him snorted.

"Even if I wanted to I cannot."

"You will talk." Sasuke ground out, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't you just hear me, I didn't say I wouldn't talk, I said I can't." The blonde yawned and stretched, narrowly missing the head of his Owner. It was interesting to say the least. The Lord of the Jin had chosen a youth who looked weak to most, and then he had been captured. The Lord of the Jin was Owned, it was ironic to say the least.

"Why?"

"Can't say really. Oh man I am tired. Can we sleep please?" Naruto turned his blue eyes on his Owner who stiffined suddenly at the attention.

"Fine." He grunted, pulling the blonde towards his room. Once inside Naruto stopped, staring at the large bed.

"You sleep on -that-?" He asked and Sasuke shrugged. It was just a bed to him, then as if remembering the conversation he had partaken in with Kisame he looked thoughtfully at his Jin who was still staring at the bed.

"You were in the Factory for seven years?"

"Yep."

"And you slept in that cage for seven years?"

"You get used to it after the first six months. Most of the time you don't even realize somethings digging into your hip." Was the reply as the blonde inched closer to the bed, the urge to touch it was strong, knowing it would be soft like a cloud, or the tails of his mother, whom he faintly remembered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way the Fox Jin inched forwards, as if he was afraid of getting smacked for moving too quickly.

Grabbing the Jins arm he pulled him forward, narrowing his eyes at the way he flinched. So the rumors Kisame would sometimes spout were true, the Jins were treated badly at the Factory.

"They hit you." It wasn't a question and Naruto shrugged, trying to calm the way his skin jumped from the hand on his arm.

"Only when they were dissatisfied with me. Ususally when I chased off customers." Was the answer, a broad grin stretching across a tan face as he fell against the soft bed. He brought his legs up, burrying his face into the fabric, it had been a tiring day for him. Getting possessed twice in one day by Kyuubi-sama and being Owned took alot out of one.

"Chased off customers? Like you tried to do to me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto had just enough energy to nod, his mind already being pulled under into the Land of Nod. "Dobe, you have to get undressed before you sleep." Sasuke shook his head in amusement as he pulled the blonde up. The little fox was like a limp ragdoll in his arms and he took a breath before stripping the fox of his clothing, pulling sleeping pants on the naked Fox Jin before his brain told his body to jump the sleeping Jin.

"Your trouble. I never should have picked you." Sasuke grumbled as he changed into sleeping clothes himself. He climbed under the blankets where the Fox Jin was already huddled, wrapping an arm around the slim hips he pulled the Fox close to him, slipping off to dreamland quietly while the house settled around them.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Holy crap, I wrote this with half an hour to spare. I have to get to work now...kayah, I can't believe I managed that. I am so pro it hurts.

Okay so now we know what's going on with Kyuubi-sama...well mostly. I still don't know what's up with Kyuubi-sama and I'm writing the story. Ah, well, I guess I figure it out around the same time you do.

Review please. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

A/N.

Woooo, so I was at work and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. It was only half way terrible, working and figuring out what to write for the new chapter. It sounds strange but figuring out how to start the chapter is the hardest part. After you have that first sentence everything just seems to fall into place.

So I was gonna make Kyuubi Naruto's brother, but then the story just changed. If any of you reading this are writer you know what I'm talking about. The story almost becomes a living entity at the back of your mind, it takes on a life of it's own and there's nothing you can do about it. If it wants to change it will and though you can try to stop it, not following the plot line the story wants to take makes everything you write sound foolish. -sighs- Stupid story. XD

Well, here goes. Enjoy the newest addition.

I do not own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Naruto awoke drowsily, he hadn't awoken once during the night and that was rare for him, usually he'd wake and flop onto his back or side to avoid the bars poking into him. The arm thrown around his waist and the leg tangled in with his own made the last seven years disappear. He had never been taken, instead he was back in the Fox den with his brothers and sisters.

He turned so he was face to face with whoever was holding him. His eyes were still closed as he snuggled closer. Fokes were cuddlers, they would all slump together when sleeping for security and warmth. The blonde wiggled an arm free and threw it around the offered waist.

XxX XxX

Sasuke awoke as the blonde began to move, he was startled as his Jin snuggled up to him and wrapped an arm around him. He blinked at the tan face so close to his own. This close and he could see that the whisker marks were actual whiskers that would stand straight out when he was angry, like the situation that had happened the other day.

He lifted the hand wrapped around the blonds waist and gingerly stroked a tan cheek, surprised at it's softness. He lightly pulled at a whisker, a small smile lighting his features when the blonde snuggled more into him. Small puffs of warm breath hitting his neck, it was relaxing and his eyes began to close again. He lifted his hand again to ruffle blonde hair, once again surprised at it's softness, it felt like silk running through his fingers.

"Stop it Tasuki." The blonde murmured drowisly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Tasuki? Who the hell was Tasuki and why was Naruto whispering his name. Hmm, these questions would have to be answered, he yawned softly as his eyes began to feel heavy again. They would be answered later, when he awoke again.

XxX XxX

In another part of the house someone else awoke wrapped around a Human, but his reaction was anything but Naruto's.

Iruka let out a loud squeal as he pushed Kakashi off the bed they shared. When they had gone to sleep the Dolphin Jin had snuggled up on the far side, not wanting any contact with the Human. He had wrapped the blankets around himself, trying to ignore the way the silver cactus had whined about wanting skin on skin contact. Stupid humans, even though Dolphins were pod creatures, loving to be pressed against each other during play or sleep, Iruka couldn't see letting the Human touch him.

XxX XxX

I must offer you a strange little fact before we get on with the story. Dolphins, are the only other mammals on the planet besides Humans that have sex for pleasure. It seems strange I know, but I suppose you'd need to understand this. Foxes go into heat, ah yes, poor little Naruto will be begging for it before this story ends. Sharks will fuck anytime, anywhere, making Kisame the perfect bed partner for Itachi. Now lets get back to the story line.

XxX XxX

Kakashi blinked up at the ceiling as he lay on the floor, the cold tiles chilling his once warm back. The loud squeal had woken him and given a heartbeats warning before he was swiftly pushed off the bed. Sighing he sat up, looking towards his Jin who was now glaring at him, a slight flush running along the scare that crossed his nose.

"For informational purposes -you- cuddled up to -me-." Kakashi remarked, enjoying how the flush spread across his Jins face as the Dolphin realized the truth behind the words. There had been a warm body next to his own and he hadn't been able to touch against skin for months. It had been torture, and suddenly someone was there, he hadn't given a thought to who it was and so had seized the opportunity for cuddling.

"I-...I'm sorry." Iruka managed, turning to hide under the blankets, he felt that familiar urge take over. The heaviness in his chest, burning of his eyes and the lump in his throat. He didn't want to shed tears in front of the Human. Why should he show his private side to this creature who knew nothing about the wonders of the sea. Who had never crawled from the cool ocean to snuggle into hundreds of bodies laying on rocks warmed by the sun.

The heaviness in his chest expanded and he knew he couldn't press it back like he normally did. Biting down on his finger he began to take deep breaths as hot tears rolled down his face at the knowledge he would never see his home. The Dolphin refused to let the other know he was crying for the biggest part of his life, lost. Lost because of man and his need to prove he was better then anything or anyone.

"Iruka." The soft voice broke through his defences and he curled up, not wanting the hand that he could feel hovering over his shoulder to touch him.

"Leave me alone."

XxX XxX

Itachi shuddered, his face buried in Kisame's neck as the Shark Jin worked them both into a frenzy. His body was tight and growing tighter by the second, he couldn't hold back. Could never hold back in this position.

Kisame was sitting indian style, his legs crossed, Itachi in his lap. It was Itachi who was moving, arching his back, jerking his hips. Kisame was smiling as he always did, it was worth being Owned to watch this Human working himself into a frenzy, impaled on Kisame like a piece of meat.

The Shark Jin's hand roamed the pale back, skimming over sensitized flesh until Itachi began to keen, the whimper sounding in the back of his throat.

"Please." He was mindless, begging for something his brain couldn't figure out. All he knew was the pleasure, it was huge, it took root in his body and spread. Encompassing everything, his toes curled, his fingers clenched and clawed at a firm blue back. Tongue lapping at strong shoulders. "Please." He whimpered again and Kisame couldn't stop the dark grin that spread over his features. This was what he loved, waiting until his Human begged, it was always a sight, that pale flesh dewed with sweat, a line of fragile pink settling over nose and cheeks.

Grabbing slim pale hips he picked Itachi up before slamming him down, hitting the little bundle of nerves that lay inside the man dead center. Itachi jerked, biting into blue flesh as he fought the urge to scream wordlessly. His body was lifted again and he arched his spine as he was slammed into again. His hips were roughly twitched as Kisame began to thrust slightly, making sure to keep in contact with Itachi's prostate. Oh yeah, he thought, scream for me. Whimper, moan like the slut you are. He would never speak these words aloud, never voice his thoughts at the peak of sex, it would ruin the mood.

XxX XxX

Naruto blinked awake, starting at the sight of black eyes staring straight into his own. Apparently he'd mistaken Sasuke for one of his siblings, not that the Human seemed to care. The Fox Jin tried to pull away, feeling his face begin to heat up at the close contact.

"Who is Tasuki?" At that Naruto went dead still, his breath feathering out, eyes closed in an attempt to hide the feelings that erupted at the name.

"He was my brother."

"Hn." Blue eyes snapped open, anger and a little bit of fear filling them.

"How did you-." He cut himself off, not wanting to finish the question.

"You said his name while you slept." Sasuke supplied, not wanting his Jin to know that he'd been petting blonde hair when the name had been spoken.

"Oh."

XxX XxX

Kakashi sighed as the Dolphin Jin in his bed shook softly, he would never hear any whimpers coming from the man. The Jin was too proud for that, too proud to let his sadness be heard. The shaking began to subside and a soft yawn came from the lump under the blankets. Kakashi smiled, he'd tired himself out with the crying, poor dolphin.

Moving silently to the bed he pulled the blankets off the now sleeping Jins face, letting his fingers ghost along that soft skin. He'd probably be hungry when he woke up. Shrugging the silver haired man left the room to grab something for the both of them to eat.

XxX XxX

Itachi stared up at the ceiling, blinking a couple of times to make sure he could still see. Kisame was already up, pulling a robe on before throwing one at his Owner. Smirking at the blank stare the Human was still directing at the ceiling the Shark Jin moved to the bed, helping his Human sit up. Pulling the robe on him and belting it, the man always acted like this after a session like they'd just had.

Like his brain had turned to mush, his limbs to water. Wrapping an arm around the somewhat slim torso he helped his Owner stand.

"Bath time." He announced, pulling the Human out the door and down the hall to the bath that waited them. Itachi snuggled up to him, practically purring at the thought of warm water sliding down his skin. Or maybe it was the fact that Kisame had gills, and getting head underwater was an experience he was sure everyone should try at least once.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Hahaha, you guys are all pervs. Drools and probably the odd nosebleed, okay, maybe it's my fault. But I had to stick that in there...that sounds dirty. -pervy grin-

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest enstallment of Gone with the Sin. I certanily did, and don't worry, in later chapters Kyuubi-sama will be more explained in greater detail.

Hugs and Kisses,

poke-the-kitty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

A/N.

I take it everyone enjoyed the small slice of lemon worked into the story? I didn't hear any complaining, well maybe a bit from Itachi about how sore he was...but he doesn't count. XD

Onto the story.

I do not own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Iruka woke to the smell of food, his stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten since he had been brought here from the Factory. He sat up cautiously, fingers poking his cheeks, they felt tight and he realized that he'd been crying. Furious with himself he pulled the blankets off his legs and moved silently out of the room.

He needed to wash his face, needed to get the sticky residue tears left behind off. He opened the door to the bathroom, freezing at the sight of Itachi's face. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were screwed shut, his hands underwater and his back arched.

Iruka who had lost his virginity at the tender age of fifteen, and had enjoyed plenty of romps since then knew exactly what was going on under the water. He had gills as well, and was well practiced in the exercise Kisame was now performing. Grabbing a damp wash cloth from the peg on the wall, he shut the door before anyone spotted him.

Entering his room again he sat on the bed, scrubbing his face before setting the washcloth on the bedside stand. He turned his attention to the small tray of sashimi, the raw fish looking delecious, a bowl of rice and some tempura fried shrimp. His mouth watered and he pounced on the tray, wanting to savour the food.

In the Factory he'd been fed the same slop everyone else had, he thought it had something to do with seaweed. The salty taste of algae had been infused into the grey slime. But this, he thought as his eyes closed, raw tuna practically melting on his tongue, was heavenly. Maybe Humans weren't so bad after all, if they provided him with food of this quality.

He polished off the tray of food, ignoring the bowl of rice, why Humans ate those ceral grains in the first place was beyond him. They were tasteless and they stuck together, turning into a disgusting paste when he'd tried a few bites. He moved the tray to the small table beside the bed.

Now what? The silver cactus was gone, who knows where, and he had no idea what he was allowed to do in a Human residence. Should he just stay put, or should he look around? The faint sound of the bathroom door opening made him shiver. Maybe he'd just stay put until he was sure Kisame was gone, even with the protection of Kyuubi-sama he didn't want to test the limits of the Shark Jins patience.

XxX XxX

Kisame sniffed the air as he exited the bathroom, holding up his Master who had yet to recover from his 'jelly legs'. So the Dolphin had been in the bathroom before he'd wandered back to his own abode. That was interesting, his mouth watered as he remembered the taste of Dolphin, such a unique flavor. It had been close to fifteen years since he'd been plucked from his watery home. He'd spent two of those years in the Factory. He'd been picked, taken home by some spoiled brat who'd decided that if Kisame had gills he must have them as well. The brat had died in the bathtub after only seven months of Ownership, and he'd been sent back to the Factory, spent another three years there until Itachi had come along.

The eldest Uchiha had taken one look at his scowling face and picked him out. His life was far from the fairy-tale the young Jins told eachother about being Owned, but it suited him well enough.

If only Kyuubi-sama hadn't placed his protection over the Dolphin he might have snuck into the Jins room and taken a healthy bite out of him. But that plan was gone now, and it would have to stay gone. His love for the fragile texture of Dolphin flesh was overpowered by his fear of his Lord.

XxX XxX

"Are you hungry dobe?" Sasuke asked from his place on the bed. He had been watching his Jin explore the room. The blonde acted like a nervous cat, poking his head into the small dark corners around his room. He'd gone into the closet and had hissed and spit at the jacket that had dared to touch his sensitive tails.

"Sure." Was the reply, Naruto had learned after many painful beatings that you never asked for food, you waited until it was brought to you.

"Dobe." Sasuke paused as if wanting to make sure the question was worded perfectly. "I've noticed that other animal Jins like yourself have ears." The youngest Uchiha made a cupping motion on the top of his head, feeling foolish as the blonde looked at him. He was graced with a sunny smile as the Fox Jin hopped back onto his bed.

"I just keep mine hidden until I need to hear with them."

"Why?" The answer confused Sasuke to say the least. Jins were a proud race, they displayed tails and ears like Humans displayed clothing and jewelry.

"There...I dunno. When I first got to the Factory alot of people were gonna take me because of my ears. They kept calling them cute." The blonde blushed as he spoke, his head going up to rub one of the hidden appendages.

"Show me." Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It hurt. When he had first started plastering his ears to his skull it had been painful and they had cramped up on numerous occasions, but after a while it just became a habit. Now, pushing them upwards felt unnatural.

Sasuke stared as two large, very soft looking ears popped up from the sides of Naruto's head. Damn, those were cute. They accentuated large blue eyes, making them look more on the childish side. He had never before thought about Shouta, but the blonde Jin was making him think all kinds of uncomfortable thoughts.

"How...old are you?" Sasuke made himself ask, he was expecting an age younger then his seventeen years.

"Twenty." Came the answer as Naruto winced, his ears beginning to cramp from all the use they were getting. Small noises that he never would have heard before began to come to him and Sasuke watched, almost enchanted as they swiveled back and forth. Picking up everything from the Sasuke's heartbeat to the mice scampering under the floor.

His eyes narrowed and his ears swiveled to the mouse who had dared to show himself in the corner of the wardrobe. Moving from the bed he stalked silently to the wardrobe. His movements becoming less pronounced and jerky as he entered the small room that held Sasuke's clothing.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" The youngest Uchiha asked and stared wide eyed as a small squeal came from the wardrobe. Naruto exited said location a few moments later, -chewing-. Sasuke stared, not able to help himself. Wincing a little at the small crunching sounds, ew. He thought himself strong in will as well as stomach, but his own turned. He shook his head a little to clear it as he watched a look of pleasure cross Naruto's face as he swallowed.

"Mmmmm." The blonde Jin groaned appreciatively.

"You ate a mouse." Sasuke spoke, enunciating each word. "A live mouse that was in my closet, and you ate it."

"Yeah, I haven't been hunting since they took me to the Factory. You forget how good they are, the tails are my favorite, or maybe its the feet. They crunch good." The Fox Jin smiled, showcasing wicked looking incisors.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Sasuke mumbled as he watched his Jin hunting. Well maybe that mouse problem would take care of its self then.

XxX XxX

Iruka had been sitting in the small square room for going on nearly an hour, he was going stir crazy. The paper door opened and he pounced. Kakashi looked down at the brunette who had latched onto one of his arms. The tray he'd brought was empty and he smiled, picking it up. Of course the Dolphin Jin wouldn't eat the rice but he'd wanted to test his Jin. Find out his eating habits.

"Can." The Dolphin was suddenly nervous. What if he said no, what then? "Can we go outside?" He mumbled, terrified of a negative answer.

"Sure. I'll take you to the pool." If Iruka had ears like a land Jin they would have been fanned out in excitement, as it were he froze, a grin taking over his face.

"Pool?" He asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't been dreaming the word.

"Ja. The Uchiha had it installed after Itachi brought home Kisame. Speaking of which, how come you two don't get along?" Iruka rolled his eyes at having to explain certain things to Humans as the two walked to the door that would take them to the courtyard.

"Sharks eat Dolphins when they can catch us." He rubbed the scar on his nose, a reminder of the time he'd narrowly escaped the jaws of one of the hungry predators.

"I thought Dolphins fought off Sharks." Kakashi said, taking in Iruka's stare at the glistening pool, it was huge, taking up three quarters of the yard. He whooped, racing to the pool, tugging off clothing as he ran. Oh well, he'd get his answer later, after Iruka was dried off.

The Human smiled as he watched his Jin dive into the water, if the Dolphin was anything like the Shark, he would spend most of his time under the water. Taking out his book he opened it to the dog-eared page, finding his place he lost himself in the perverted world.

XxX XxX

"Stop eating the mice." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, a tiny pink tail hanging from his lips. It would have looked comical to Sasuke had it not been so disgusting to him. Huge blue eyes stared up at him from where Naruto was crouched on the floor, the soft brown ears were swiveled away from him, but he figured the Jin had heard him properly. A soft crunch as Naruto's jaws worked and a moment later the tail disappeared as the Blonde swallowed.

"Sorry, I forget Humans have such weak stomachs." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he searched the statement for mockery. There was none, it was just an observation from a Jin a few years older then him.

"Whatever dobe. I'm trying to regain my appetite." He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him out of the room, passing a servant he barked out an order for breakfast to be delivered to the courtyard. Maybe some time in the sun would get him hungry again.

XxX XxX

Kakashi looked over as the door opened, his young Charge and the Fox Jin stepped out. Naruto was grinning and Sasuke was scowling as he plunked down on the bench beside his Mentor.

"If I don't do it around you though."

"Can you at least wait until I'm done eating? I need cooked food." Sasuke grumped, earning a glance from his mentor. "He was eating mice in my room." Was the explanation.

Kakashi blanched, eating mice? That was disgusting.

"Where's Iruka?" Naruto inquired, his gaze moving to the sparkling pool.

"In the water." Kakashi grunted. Naruto gave nearly the same 'whoop' the Dolphin had given as he peeled his clothing off where he stood. Ignoring the fact that Sasuke was trying to contain a blush and a nose bleed. The Fox Jin raced to the pool. Curling his knees under him he wrapped his arms around them and 'cannon-balled' into the water. He surfaced laughing as the curious head of Iruka popped above the surface.

"I'm Naruto." Whispered the blonde as both treaded water. "Don't start this business with Kyuubi-sama again. Please." He added the last part, in an attempt to win Iruka to his side. The Dolphin nodded before diving under the water again.

Naruto squealed and giggled at the feeling of Iruka pulling on his feet, yanking him underwater on some occasions. Sasuke paused on his breakfast as Kakashi set his book down on the bench beside him. It was peaceful, watching the two Jin play in the water. Both knew the peace wouldn't last, but for the moment it was enough.

XxX XxX

A/N.

I had to put the part about Naruto eating mice in, I mean he is a Fox and I had to get Sasuke grossed out. Ah, so good.

Since you're reading this drabble at the end of the story you might as well review. XD

Hugs and Kisses,

poke-the-kitty


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

A/N.

Holy hell, It's crazy to be working and trying to figure out ideas for stories. I've got a little black book a friend gave me for my birthday. I was running to the back room to jot down ideas every half an hour. I think I've got enough for the next ten chapters.

Now all I have to do is figure out how to put it down into words. XD

Enjoy.

And as always, I do not own Naruto.

XxX XxX

"Do you know where we're going?" Iruka whispered to Naruto. The fox Jin shook his head, he knew as much as the Dolphin about why they were in the market place first thing in the morning.

Both were dressed in expensive male Kimono's. Naruto's was red with black and silver dragons chasing each other around the hem and sleeves. Iruka's was sky blue with light blue dragonflies, each formed so perfectly one could almost hear them buzzing around the sleeves and hemline.

They wore gem studded leather collars with matching leashes. Sasuke held Naruto's and Kakashi held Iruka's. All they had been told was to dress in the garments provided, and as soon as the Kimono's had been put on, with the help of the servents of course. They collars had been placed on them and they had been whisked away, and that bring us here.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Iruka purred to Naruto, both using the Jin language to converse to each other. They ignored the looks they were getting from both Human and Jin alike.

"Speak English." Sasuke growled at Naruto, jerking harshly on his leash. The Fox stumbled, coughing as the collar constricted around his throat. Iruka grabbed his arm, helping him gain his balance. Both Jins aimed death glares at the Humans who Owned them.

They shared a look and simply went to using the secret language all Jins knew how to speak. Unlike Humans who had lost use of telepathy over the ages of not being connected to the Earth, Jins could still speak mind to mind. I can see you're looking at me like I may have grown a second head. Maybe I should start near the begenning so you don't look so confused.

Back when the Earth and Man was new, Men had tails and ears. They listened to the Earth, knew when she was sad and when she was happy, the Earth as you should well know is Female. She loved her children with all her heart and took care of them. As the centuries passes some Men began to ignore her words of wisdom, and as they ignored her they lost the connection they shared with their fellow Man. They lost the tails, ears and gills that showed the love they shared with their Mother. The ones who kept listening became Jins and were hunted by Man for the rare gift they had been bestowed.

Man would keep the Jin he had caught, for it once was the custom to hunt a Jin to prove yourself a man. Jins could predict weather, they knew when it would rain and when droughts would plague the land. Man would plant crops, and take wives on the word of the Jin, but since then the customs have changed and Jins are now handed out to the Rich like the prizes at the bottom of a cereal box.

'I thought Sasuke was different.' Naruto spoke to Iruka through the mind link. His ankle throbbed, and though he knew it would be healed by the time they got where they were going it was the principal of the matter.

'All humans are the same, the sooner you realize that the better.' Iruka spit the thought across the mind link with spite, his gaze hot with hatred towards the silver cactus. He had decided to forget about the other day, swimming in the pool and laying across the large flat rock with Naruto to sun bathe. Why would he care to remember good times with the Man when holding onto his hatred would help keep him grounded.

The Dolphin Jin sneered at a passing love sick Jin who simpered towards the Human holding his leash. They were disgraces, the Jins who fell in love with Humans. It was a forbidden union, Man and Jin. The Jins that had been taken to the Factory could never go back to the wild, they knew it, but Man was stupid, and the Jins who were realised by the 'kindness' in the foolish hearts of Man were torn to pieces by there brethren. It was the reason Jins never tried to escape, once you were touched by Man you were tainted.

Jins that slept with their Owners lost the ability to hear the Mother, they became worse then Man because they had the choice. That would never be him, Iruka decided as he was pulled past yet another simpering Jin who clutched his Owners arm. He would die before he let the Human touch him.

'Naruto.' He whispered to the young Fox. The Jin whipped his head towards the Dolphin, blue meeting chocolate. 'Promise me you won't end up like that.' He inclined his head to the Jin clutching his Humans arm. Blue bled into red and Iruka was staring fearfully into the gaze of his Lord.

'Don't start with the stuttering Dolphin.' Kyuubi-sama growled into the mind link. 'The kit cannnot make that promise, there are things at work here bigger then even me. Do not ask that of him again and I will let you live.'

'Yes Kyuubi-sama.' Iruka murmured, lowering his gaze to the ground in a show of respect.

'What did you ask me?' Naruto's chipper voice touched Iruka's mind and he forced himself to smile up into the blue gaze of his friend. His throat ached at the thought of the young boy no longer able to speak to the Earth, never being able to feel the simple joy all Jins felt at being unclothed and pure in the face of the elements.

'I-I asked you to start speaking in Human. It would make everything easier on the both of us.' Naruto blinked up at the Dolphin, his words no longer making sense to the Fox Jin.

'But didn't you just say that all-.'

"We're here." Kakashi announced, cutting off Naruto's thought as the two Jins stared at the building.

XxX XxX

"The Dolphin first, if you please." The young Bear Jin announced as he came into the room. He froze and bowed deeply, his gaze rooted on the floor. The Humans, being the simple beings they were, assumed the Jin was bowing to Sasuke and ignored it. What they failed to see was Naruto, his blue eyes having bled to red and his whiskers standing straight out. The Bear Jin had seen his Lord and Master and was acknowledging him.

Iruka stood and shot a warning gaze to Kyuubi-sama who shrugged, his eyes closing and Naruto's opening. The Fox shuddered, really hating the sensation of Kyuubi-sama taking over.

XxX XxX

"Remove the top please." The voice was beautifully Female and Iruka couldn't help but obey as the woman appeared around the corner. Her hair was blonde and her eyes the color of green olives, a blue diamond in the center of her forehead. Two fox tails twitched behind her and she smiled at the Dolphin.

"I've heard of you. The Dolphin who hates Man." The woman moved to sit behind the Dolphin Jin who was frozen to the spot. This was Tsunade, she was a legend even among Jins who were still living free in the wild. She had risen above her spot as an object, taking the place of the Human who Marked the Jins. She was said still talk to the Earth, though she had been tainted by many over the course of her life. And while the Human before her could only give the Jins that had been brought to him Human Marks, Tsunade gave the Jins that came to her the Marks of the Earth, the Marks of the Mother.

"You have a good life ahead of you my son." Her voice had changed as she spoke the words of the Mother. "Do not hate Man for what they have and will do to you. They have lost the way of my Children, it is up to the Jins who will still listen for me when they have been joined with Man to change that."

"Yes Mother." Iruka whispered shaking, he had heard stories when he was still a pup of a Vixen who could channel the Mother.

"Good boy." The voice was back to that of the Vixen who had first spoken to him. "I don't want to know what she said to you, I don't care frankly. Just lay on your stomach and relax, I won't lie and tell you it's all butterflies and sunshine. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

XxX XxX

Naruto stared at the door as pained sounds escaped the room. The Humans were ignoring the sounds, talking to themselves.

'Kit.' He started at the rumble inside his head.

'Yes, Kyuubi-sama.'

'When we go into the room I need to talk to the woman. I will be taking over your body for the entire visit.'

'Why are you telling me this? You never ask me when you're taking over my body.' Naruto asked, not seeing the strange looks sent his way. His eyes were closed and he seemed to glow, his whiskers were twitching and his tails were weaving in an intricate dance.

'I am telling you this because it is crucial for you to know. You need to concentrate when I talk to the Vixen, you need to hear what is to be discussed.'

'Yes, Kyuubi-sama. I'll do my best.'

'Good, now open your eyes. The Human Pup is about to touch you and it would not be best for him to do so when you are speaking to me.' There was dark humor as Kyuubi-sama's voice seemed to drift away.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he growled at the hand only inches away from his shoulder. The glow having faded from his body as he received a smack alongside the head.

"Don't fucking growl at me, dobe." Sasuke snapped, his hand held in a fist, ready to smack his Jin again. Naruto glared up at him, of course the Human didn't know he'd just saved his life. He was a stupid Human after all.

I can just see the confused look on your face. If Sasuke had touched Naruto while he was talking to Kyuubi-sama, lets just say the result would have felt like being struck by lightening...fifty times. All on Sasuke's side of course, it would have stopped his heart and singed his skin, being that close to, well I might as well come out and say it. A God.

XxX XxX

"Your turn." The Bear Jin was back and bowing again as he addressed the Fox. Naruto stood and walked into the room as Iruka walked out, wincing at the Kimono touched the raw skin at his back.

'Remember kit, pay attention.' Naruto nodded, his heart in his throat as he experienced the familiar sensation of Kyuubi taking over his body. He felt like he had been shoved back in the cage in the Factory. Concentrating he began to hear Kyuubi-sama's voice, and then a female one. That must be the Vixen Kyuubi-sama was talking about.

XxX XxX

"Kyuubi-sama." The Vixen's voice had changed to the one that sounded like the ocean, wind blowing across mountain tops, deserts forming and oceans retreating.

"Gaia."

"Lie on your back." Tsunade, who was channeling Gaia or Mother Earth motioned to Naruto who had allowed Kyuubi to come forth. He settled himself comfortably, hissing in light irritation as the ink covered needle slid into the skin of his stomach.

"I told the Kit to listen." Kyuubi remarked, his hands moving to cushion his head as his eyes closed.

"Good. He needs to know what's going on with the world."

"Indeed he does. I almost feel bad for taking his body over and making sure he got caught."

"Don't be." Gaia remarked casually. "It's what we needed to happen. Fate exists only for those too weak to take control of their destinies." Kyuubi grunted an affirmation. "He needs to know that once he beds the Human he will still be able to talk to me."

"Ah yes, the forbidden Union." Kyuubi remarked sarcastically. "I wonder if it would be so forbidden if the Jin knew they were the ones to start the Union. It was the Humans who decreed it forbidden." It was so easy to talk of this when he knew the Kit was listening. "When a Jin beds a certain Human, that Human can hear what he used to when he still had his proper Ears. He can hear you." Gaia chuckled as she worked, making sure to take extra care in the ruins that circled the spiral.

"Indeed he can. And I have a feeling that the youngest Uchiha will be able to hear my words loud and clear." She sighed as if happy. "I love the young ones, they think they're going crazy. So much fun to taunt."

"You are cruel my dear." Kyuubi-sama chuckled and opened ruby red eyes to gaze into the dark green of his one time lover.

"I've missed you." Gaia whispered, taking only a moment to lay a chaste kiss on Kyuubi-sama's lips before going back to her work.

"And I you." Kyuubi-sama rumbled. "Now finish my Mark, I wish to enjoy the grovelling it induces."

"And you called me cruel."

XxX XxX

Naruto stumbled out of the room, his head whirling at what he had heard. His stomach was on fire from the Tattoo needle and he looked down at the Spiral Mark on his belly. Every Jin who had ever held the Spirit of Kyuubi-sama had received the Spiral Tattoo, be it on the shoulder, the face or the leg.

Looking blindly around the room his gaze fell on Sasuke and he tried to smile weakly, black dots whirled around his eyes and he shook his head to clear them.

"Naruto." The Dolphin Jin yelled, and it sounded far away to him, as if he were underwater. Strong arms wrapped around him and he looked up into the concerned mocha eyes of the Dolphin.

'I'm alright.' He sounded weakly through the mind link. 'Kyuubi just used me for too long. Just need...to...rest."

XxX XxX

A/N.

There are male Kimono's, they look like female ones except they don't have the arm thing that hangs down.

I made Iruka's Jin mark the star on his spine from where he got hit by Mizuki's giant crazy shuriken, and we all know why Naruto got the big ass spiral on his belly.

Ooooo, what's gonna happen. Oh nos, will Naruto bed Sasuke, will Sasuke be able to hear Gaia...are you as creeped out as I am that Tsunade kissed Naruto even though neither were in possession of their bodies.

Join me next week, same Naruto time, same Naruto channel to find out what happens.

Hugs and kisses,

poke-the-kitty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

A/N.

So I dreamed this chapter and then ended up fine tuning it in the shower...I'm so weird. But heck, whatever works right?

I love the fact that I haven't received a single flame yet...and I hope I never get one. It would make me sad...and then angry...and then sad.

All right, but enough about me. Onto the story.

Once again, I do not own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Iruka paced outside the room where they kept Naruto. He couldn't keep the worried mutters from escaping his lips, how could he go on with his day when his young friend lay helpless on a bed...maybe dying. It wasn't his fault his mind always came up with the worst case scenario.

It had been three hours since Sasuke had called for a carriage and carried Naruto into it, Kakashi and his Jin following. There had been worry on all their faces, the Humans were worried for the Jin, Iruka was worried for Kyuubi-sama. Desperately hoping he would stay away, showing himself would only hurt his Carrier more then it already had. The door opened and the silver cactus stepped from the room, Iruka pounced.

"How is he?" The Dolphin Jin asked, fingers desperatly clutching the sleeve of Kakashi's obi.

"He just woke up. Said he was hungry and pounced on the first mouse that made the mistake of showing its self in the room." Iruka sighed in relief, the worry instantly evaporating.

XxX XxX

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eat mice?" Sasuke asked, pinching the bridge of his nose where a headache was forming. His father was in the room and if Sasuke had been looking he would have been surprised to see a smirk on the dark features so similar to his own.

"I had the same problem with Toshi." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the small crunching noises coming from the corner.

"What did you do about it?"

"Nothing. It's the nature of Jins to hunt Sasuke." The Uchiha gave a glance to the blonde who was ignoring the Humans in favor of finding more food. "We need to have a talk about what goes on when your Jin goes into heat." Sasuke could feel his face begin to warm and he knew he was blushing. Stupid pale skin tone. In the corner of the room Naruto had also frozen, his ears swiveled behind him to listen to the Humans.

Land Jins, or Jins that didn't live in the ocean went into heat twice a year. Both male and female Jins were affected, and contrary to popular belief, male Jins could not bare children. Every Jin knew when he or she would go into heat, and would find themselves a willing partner. Male or Female, it didn't matter to Jins, all that mattered was a warm willing body to curl up with during the week of Insatiable Lusts.

Sasuke felt himself shooting a glance at Naruto who was still listening intently. He nodded towards his Father, even though getting 'the talk' was embarrassing as hell.

"It would be best for you to send him to the Pits during his first Heat."

"The Pits?" Sasuke questioned, wondering why he couldn't take care of Naruto himself.

"Jins who go into heat and are not sexually linked to their Owners are sent there. They choose who they want and bed down with that Jin for the entire weak. I've done it to Toshi ever since I wed your Mother." Sasuke blinked at the information, he made a face in his mind, not wanting to think about his father sleeping with anyone, Jin or not.

"I see." He paused, trying to fight his embaressment. "When will Naruto go into heat?"

"Jin." The Uchiha spoke in a commanding voice and Naruto turned to regard both Humans, really not wanting to give the answer. His body was already starting to feel twitchy and hot, a sure sign he was close the the week of Insatiable Lusts.

"A week. It will start on Thursday." The Jin answered as if uncaring, the only way someone could tell his emotions would be to look at his tails, they squirmed, feeding off the emotions of the Jin.

"I will get into contact with the Pits immediatly, he needs to be there a few days before it starts to find someone."

"Why can't I take care of it?" Sasuke asked, trying to fight off the blush that encompassed his face.

"You need to talk to someone about it first, you need to understand what it means to sleep with your Jin." The Uchiha's face was impassive as he looked at his youngest son. "You have no idea of the consequences, of what happens after that first time. Something changes for the both of you." It sounded like he was speaking from experience and Sasuke nodded, fighting the revulsion that wanted to show up on his face.

"I will arrange for someone to come and talk to you later."

XxX XxX

"What did they do?" Iruka asked as he lay on the large stone, soaking up the sun with Naruto. They had been taken to the courtyard again, but instead of swimming Iruka just wanted to talk and enjoy the sun. Both Jins lay naked, uncaring of the leers they were getting from the Humans also sitting in the yard.

"Nothing, I woke up and Sasuke started yelling about how I shouldn't hunt anymore. His father talked about me going into heat and sending me somewhere called the Pits. It's where Land Jin go for the Week, to spend it with our own kind." Iruka frowned.

"Maybe I should pretend to go into heat." He muttered and Naruto chuckled, his breath fanning Iruka's stomach. He was half sprawled across the Dolphin, not that either cared. They were creatures of touching, caressing and cuddling.

"They know Dolphins don't have a specific time for heat. But you could try."

"God, it's just been so long since...Urgh." Iruka groaned, moving a hand to cover his eyes. "And I can't stand the thought of the Human touching me, not to mention the fact that I won't be able to talk to Mother anymore." It was a surprising change that had both Jin speaking in the Human language. Though it was low and mumbled, someone listening in would only catch a couple of words.

"Kyuubi-sama said that we could still talk to the Mother if we tried hard enough." Naruto mumbled and Iruka nodded.

"Yes, the Mother said that to me as well." Iruka sighed again, letting the hand covering his eyes move to slide down Naruto's spine. The Fox Jin arched into the touch, he nuzzled into Iruka's belly and both Jins grinned at each other.

"So, close your eyes, think of the one you spent the most time with when you were free." Naruto mumbled as his tails twitched, caressing his legs.

"Dokouga." Iruka mumbled, his hand moving to trace designs on Naruto's back.

"What did he look like?"

"He had long red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. His hands were amazing-"

"That's enough, I don't want to know anymore." Naruto giggled, he stopped and rubbed his cheek against Iruka's stomach. "For me it was Gaara. He was my first, it was...amazing." The Fox Jin mumbled. "He had red hair too, and his eyes were the lightest color of green. Like forest moss when the sun hits it just right."

"You said had." Iruka questioned.

"He was taken."

"Poor child." Iruka whispered caressing the Fox's skin again. The door to the compound opened and a low chuckle sounded. Both Jins sat up, staring at the shape still in the dark house.

"Itachi go away." Sasuke mumbled, his hand covering his eyes as he lay on the grass, soaking up the sun.

"Why should I little brother? Father made this area for -my- Jin. Maybe it's you who should go away."

XxX XxX

The Dolphin and the Fox watched the Shark move towards the rock where they lay. He flopped on it, letting out a sigh before grabbing Iruka in a lightening fast move. The Dolphin blinked, finding himself sprawled across a firm blue chest.

"Let go." He whispered, blushing furiously. Naruto simply grinned, knowing exactly what was going on.

"How long has it been Dolphin-chan? Three months since you felt willing flesh against your own?" Iruka could feel himself harden unwillingly at the rumble of Kisame's words.

"Stop it." It sounded weak to his own ears as his resolve weakened, Kisame's hand caressing his spine.

"Good god you two. Go into the water unless you want to kill the Humans with perversion." Naruto trilled at the two.

"Hmmm, good idea pup." Iruka's eyes locked onto pale blue, he shook his head once before they hit the water. Gills opened and the two Jin stared at each other, still locked in the one sided embrace. "Never fucked a Shark have you?"

"Why in the world would I?" Iruka asked, squirming as he tried to get the Sharks hands off of his body.

"I've taken Dolphins before. Next to the taste I'd say that's my favorite thing about them." A single hand travelled down Iruka's back, firmly pressing there erections together. "There so eager." A tongue slid up his throat and the Dolphin groaned, knowing that even if Kisame stopped he'd still beg for it.

XxX XxX

"What the hell?" Both Kakashi and Itachi rushed to the pools edge, seeing nothing but the sparkle of sun on the water.

"This is your fault." Kakashi ground out, glaring at Itachi who snorted.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked, coming up to stand beside his brother and his mentor.

"Soon to be fucking." Three Humans turned to look at Naruto who had turned to lay on his stomach, his tails twitching contentedly underneath him.

"WHAT!!" Kakashi and Itachi yelped at the same time.

"How the hell do you know that?" Itachi asked, glaring daggers down at the smirking Fox.

"I can hear them." He twitched his fuzzy ears for good measure. "Iruka's moaning really loud, I'm guessing Kisame's good at what he does."

XxX XxX

"Responsive aren't we?" Three fingers worked away, scissoring and stretching willing flesh as Iruka buried his face in Kisame's neck, still moaning. "I think that's enough." The Shark looked up, smirking at the angry face of his Owner through the water. Oh yes, there was the jealously. Just because the Human would spread his legs at any give time didn't mean Kisame would turn down the chance to be with one of his own. Dolphins were nearly better then Sharks, they didn't fight quite as much.

And the biting that constituted as foreplay was a bit annoying for someone used to laying with a Human for the better part of five years. The smirk on his face gave way to a groan as he slid inside the Dolphin who had wrapped his legs around the Shark.

"Fuck, you're tight." Kisame mumbled, the two having drifted down to the floor of the pool. Humans could never do this because of the pathetic need for air. They could never feel the glorious rush of life giving fluid between their bodies.

"More. God, more." Iruka whimpered as he clung to broad shoulders. They worked against each other, each groaning when the other made a particularly good thrust. Kisame's hand found Iruka's forgotten erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

It only took a few more minutes before Iruka came screaming, his face buried in Kisame's neck. The Shark Jin followed a few minutes later. Leaning the sated Dolphin back the Shark laid claim to lips that hadn't been touched in months. The kiss was frantic and Kisame realized he was still hard.

He pulled out of the Dolphin and flipped him around before implaing him again, not that Iruka was complaining. Desperate moans and grunts filled the water around them.

XxX XxX

"I wouldn't expect them to be surfacing anytime soon." Naruto snickered as he playfully batted at a butterfly that hovered around his head. "I think they just started again."

"How the hell do you know so much about sex?" Itachi growled at the Fox Jin who smirked, he turned his gaze towards his Owner as he spoke, wanting to see the boy blush.

"The week of Insatiable Lusts, or what you Humans deem Heat, hit me at Fifteen. Lucky for me Gaara was there."

"Gaara?" How could jealously hit so hard. He'd only known the Fox Jin for three weeks.

"Hmmm." Naruto gave a playful moan. "He's got the most amazing tongue." He grinned as Sasuke took a step forward. "And Kawaii Sasu-chan here is still untouched a pure."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled and Naruto's grin got wider.

"And he's blushing, just like a good Princess should."

XxX XxX

A/N. Haha, how did you like the lemon? Woooo, Iru/Kisa is one of my pets. -purrs- It's my secret love...though I guess it's not really a secret anymore.

Heh heh, I so can't wait for Naruto to go to the Pits...I wonder who he'll meet there. XD

Gives me some feedback please and thankyou.

Hugs and Kisses,

poke-the-kitty


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

A/N.

Hokay, so I'm glad so many loved the lemon in the last chapter...I think I may have drooled while writing it. Embarrassing to say the least. Allrighty, here's a new chapter...and my friends, I will guarantee a lemon next chapter.

I know Kakashi deserves to get a little some-some from Iruka, but if I just throw a lemon in there I guarantee it will muck up the story line. Be patient faithful readers, patient like Kakashi. For KakaIru will be in this story or I don't have a 'pineapple pooh-bear' on my cell phone. -whispers- I do. XD

So I like Ino just a little bit more then Sakura...hehehe. XD

Enjoy my good people, enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son to the Uchiha clan, born to a Noble house and of the age to be Marked and Own a Jin was also of the proper age to gain a fiancee. And that's what brought him here today, sitting in front of his Father, next to a blue eyed blonde.

"Sasuke, this is Ino Yamanaka. She is the daughter of the Flower Baron. You are both of age, have been Marked and have received Jin. I have discussed this arrangement extensively with your Father." The Uchiha nodded to Ino who bowed her head, showing respect. "We have both agreed that you should wed."

"Yes Father." Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth. How dare that man just assume he would wed some simpering female. Shooting a glance at the blonde next to him he rolled his eyes, okay, so maybe she wasn't simpering. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be annoying, she probably squealed when she saw something cute. Fighting back a sigh of contempt he wondered what his Jin was doing.

XxX XxX

Naruto stared, he couldn't help it. I mean it wasn't often you saw a pink haired Monkey Jin. Her tail, the exact same shade as her hair and round curved ears was wrapped around her wrist as she chatted happily away with Iruka. Kakashi being Sasuke's mentor was in the same meeting and so Iruka had been dragged along, not that Naruto was complaining, he would have hated being trapped with the Monkey by himself.

"And then I was like 'OMG Ino, Sasuke Uchiha. Even I, like, know who he is.' Just think if she, like, marries him then I can hang out with him too. Wow, like, it's like a dream right." She giggled, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Naruto rolled his eyes as Iruka just nodded. The Fox snickered, it seemed the session with Kisame the week before had really mellowed him out.

It was as if a switch had been turned on as the Monkey Jin switched her attention from Dolphin to Fox. Naruto cringed as she scooted her way towards him, her smile bright and what she thought was seductive, to him it just looked like she had eaten something that didn't agree with her stomach.

"Hiii." She purred, reaching out a hand to stroke Naruto's leg. Iruka snickered as the Fox leaped to his feet. "Aw your so shy. How, like, old are you little fellow?" That was annoying, Naruto thought, yeah he knew he looked young. But apparently he looked a bit younger then he had previously thought.

"From the looks of things I'm older then you." Naruto drawled as he moved to sit beside Iruka, he gave the snickering Dolphin a dirty look as the door sliped open behind the Monkey. Neither Jin had bothered to learn her name, just considering her a temporary nuisance.

"Sakura, lets go." Ino Yamanaka spoke, holding out a hand for her Jin. The Monkey, now known as Sakura climbed to her feet, taking the offered hand and turning. She shot Naruto a wink and a smile over her shoulder as an angry Sasuke entered the room. Kakashi was behind him, a smirk on his face, that had been interesting...for him at least.

"Let's go. Now." Sasuke snapped and Naruto shot Iruka a look, the Dolphin shrugged before wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at his friend. The Fox stuck his tongue out as he was practically dragged from the room.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked, offering his hand. Iruka ignored the offering and climbed to his feet, he followed his Human out the door.

XxX XxX

"Stop pulling me, I can walk just fine." Naruto grumbled, his skin was getting warm and he figured it was the heat in the house, and the warmth of the day outside.

"I can't believe my Father wants me to marry. I'm seventeen." Sasuke grumbled, his hand tightening on Naruto's arm. "Dammit."

"It's okay Princess. I'm sure you'll make someone very happy." Naruto snickered, enjoying the way black eyes flared. That boy had spirit, he'd give him that much.

"I dare you to call me that again." Sasuke growled, hating the grin on whiskered cheeks.

"Sasuke." Kakashi had finally caught up to the pair. "Your Father has arranged for you to talk with someone about your Jin." It was subtle, but Sasuke got the hint. His face flushed slightly and he hoped the others would think it because of the heat.

XxX XxX

"So, young man. You want to take care of your Jins problem rather then have him face the Pits. Is that it?" The man was tall, he had to duck to get into the door frame. Long white hair flowed halfway down his back in a spiky ponytail. Red lines slashed down his cheeks.

"Yes." Sasuke stared straight ahead, not wanting to loose his resolve. He could feel the Fox grinning at him and if he acknowledged the stare, he'd blush for certain.

"Your Father wanted me to cover all the bases. So I'm going to cover them, -all- of them." The white haired Hermit gave a lecherous grin as Sasuke's face began to heat up. He had a basic knowledge of sex, mostly from what he'd overheard at Bathhouses, and what he'd gotten from dreams. But he figured that would have been enough.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Naruto remarked and Sasuke could hear the Dolphin snickering in the background. Of course Kakashi -just- had to come along for this, it wasn't embarrassing enough as it was.

"Just get on with it." Sasuke mumbled, cursing his pale skin tone.

XxX XxX

"I can't believe you're still mad." Kisame remarked as he followed his Owner through the house. Itachi had been acting like a scorned woman after the Shark and Iruka had crawled, panting and spent from the pool a week ago.

"I can't believe you slept with the Dolphin, I thought you hated them. Weren't you bitching about them to me before?" Itachi hated how bitchy he sounded, he couldn't help it. Kisame was supposed to be his, he was the one who fed the Shark, bathed him, dressed him, slept beside him and he'd run off to sleep with some weak Dolphin.

"I never said I hated them." Kisame remarked, somewhat enjoying the way Itachi kept playing the angry, scorned card. It just meant the make-up sex would be that much better.

"Yes, you did, you said 'Itachi, Dolphins are the weakest, stupidest of all Jins.' Okay, so maybe you never said you hated them. But that's what I got from it." He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, he glared up at the Shark Jin who was trying his best to hide his grin.

"You're the only one for me." He gathered the Human close, his grin grew at the way Itachi fought, oh yeah, he was getting some tonight. When Itachi went still in a hug it meant he was still angry, when he fought it meant Kisame was half way to being forgiven. "It was a moment of weakness. Forgive me." A dark grin as Itachi quieted in the gentle hug, the Human never had to know that he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

XxX XxX

"You've been informed then?" Sasuke's mother asked, she eyed the white haired Hermit with a dispassionate eye before turning to smile at her son. He was an impressive shade of beat red, it matched the upper portion of the family crest he wore.

"I'd say. Boy you could start a fire on that forehead." Naruto chuckled, his grin grew at the glare Sasuke shot him.

"You should be a little nicer to the boy Naruto. Remember, he still has yet to become a man." Iruka chuckled, ignoring the leer Kakashi gave him.

The session with Jiraya had been informative to say the least. Kakashi had no idea before hand how flexible Jins were. Iruka had given a demonstration at the Hermit's prompting, he had leaned backwards, head nearly touching the ground before righting himself. It had been...educational to say the least. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud yawn Naruto gave.

"Oh man, we've been at this for almost four hours. I'm getting sore." Sasuke's blush intensified at the words, and the images they provoked. "Can we go to bed now. I'm tired." The last word was purred, Naruto laughing aloud as his Owner stood, grabbing his arm and whisking him down the hall to the room they shared.

In the end however, Sasuke had been to embarrassed to try anything. He had leaned in to kiss his Jin and chickened out at the last second, changing the move to grab a pair of pants that hung behind the Jin. The Fox to say the least thought it was hilarious and had grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders. Once the Human had been thoroughly kissed he'd released him, grabbing his sleeping pants and changing in the bathroom.

The shade of red Sasuke was when he exited the bathroom had made the Fox burst into loud guffaws of laughter. Sasuke had tackeled him, tried to pin him and it had resulted in a wresteling match which Naruto had one. Human and Jin had flopped onto the bed, tired and content.

XxX XxX

Naruto awoke with a gasp, his breath was coming in pants and his body felt on fire. He was sweating heavily and he could practically taste the Human sleeping beside him. It had come early, if it was natural or the Mother's doing he had entered the week of Insatiable Lusts three days ahead of time. Curling in on himself he hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice his condition until they could alert The Uchiha. No such luck.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Fine." He winced, the light timber of his Owners voice pierced through him.

"It looks like you have a fever."

"NO." Naruto screamed, lurching from the bed before Sasuke could touch him. If the Human touched him he would take him, and they would stay in the bed for the entire week. It was crucial that Sasuke stay away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, he climbed from the bed to glare at his Jin. The Fox was shaking, his skin covered in sweat and a light flush covering his cheeks, slender fingers curled and uncurled and his nine tails were twitching in a rhythmic almost erotic dance. "Come here." Sasuke pointed to the floor as if the Fox were a common dog.

"Stay away from me." It was said in a pleading tone, as if begging Sasuke to come closer. He took a step towards the Fox who took a step backwards. "Sasuke, please." It was said in the most pleasing tones and gave Sasuke the image of the blonde trapped under him, squirming and moaning.

He took a step forward, then another until Naruto was pinned against the wall. Reaching out a hand he pressed it to a sweaty cheek, stumbling backwards as Naruto's hand caught his arm. Blue eyes flashed dangerously and Sasuke began to question his decision to touch his Jin.

"I warned you."

XxX XxX

Oh Nos...cliffhanger.

Haha, I had to put Jiraya in here somewhere. XD

Yes, yes. I am evil, I'm taking applications for being the next ruler of hell. XD

Bah ha ha...I will leave you with this one tidbit of information to keep you wanting more.

The Uchiha will be Uke...

Hugs and Kisses,

poke-the-kitty


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

A/N.

I must say I thoroughly enjoyed the reviews you sent in. Ahh, you make me proud. XD

Even though I'm evil I couldn't just leave the lemon cliffhanger sitting there. My poor babies must be so eager for the rest of it. Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer then should I.

With out further ado...I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Jiraya's voice chose the perfect moment to flash into Sasuke's brain.

'Jin's are animals when they go into heat. I mean that literally and figuratively.' Perverted smirk. 'You need to prove your dominance or you will be topped.'

Prove his domence, Sasuke thought. How the hell were you supposed to do that when you had no knowledge of sex except from the Perverted old man that you were only half listening to?

"S-stop." He squeaked, embarrassed at his voice, then again it's not like it was his fault. Naruto's -very- talented mouth was sucking on his collarbone, he would pause to move his mouth to an unmarked location every few moments. "Naruto." He summoned his best Uchiha voice. The blonde simply grunted, not even having the decency to stop and look at him.

Sasuke fisted his hand in soft blonde strands, preparing to pull back just as Naruto hit -that- spot on his neck. The youngest Uchiha whimpered, his hand tightening in the silk-like hair. The Fox could smell the Human's resolve giving out on him and he smirked against sensitive flesh.

"Ah...noooo." Anyone listening in would have told you that voice belonged to a practiced Uke and not the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha. In fact, man in question probably wouldn't have been able to guess it was -his- son making the noise.

"Mmmm, yes." Naruto purred against Sasuke's throat. "Want me...crave me." A long tongue slid up the pale column of Sasuke's throat, making the Human keen, his hand uncurling from yellow hair to wrap around strong shoulders. Maybe they should move this to the nest, Naruto thought, his Fox form taking over his way of thinking.

"It's not a nest." He murmured outloud, wanting to keep some semblance of his mind before he took an unprepared Human. Jin who raped Humans, accidental or not were put to death on the spot. Couldn't have that happening before he got a proper taste of the soon to be 'man'.

XxX XxX

"Go wake up Sasuke." Itachi mimicked his mother with a high pitched voice. "We've got to take his Jin to the Pits today."

Kisame followed him, ignoring the way the pale Human scowled and bitched every few steps. The brat was just in a bad mood because he had been pushed over the bed and fucked to an inch of his sanity. Not like he hadn't enjoyed every second of it, Kisame thought with a wicked grin. The Uchiha heir had been screaming his name with every thrust into that sweet ass.

Itachi grabbed the handle to Sasuke's room and wrenched open the door, freezing as he took in the sight in front of him. Oh no, this was bad. He turned to Kisame, blind panic on his face.

"Grab my father, tell him Naruto's gone into heat earlier then expected and he's taking Sasuke." Kisame nodded, he may not have liked the youngest Uchiha brat, but if they didn't take care of this now Naruto may done for.

XxX XxX

Blue eyes clashed with black as Naruto stared across the room at Itachi who was still taking in the scene. Sasuke was pushed over the bed, Naruto's hips rubbing into white clad hips. The black haired Human was writhing, hands clenching at sheets. His eyes shut and mewls coming from his lips, sounds Itachi remembered making during any given session with Kisame.

Newly clawed fingers reached down to swiftly pull the white shorts off Sasuke's hips as the blonde sunk to his knees. Pressing his tongue against Sasuke's virgin entrance as the sound of pounding feet alerted the young Human to others. His eyes flew open as Naruto's tongue entered him for the first time, they locked onto the black gaze of his older brother.

"Ge-get out." He managed and Itachi nodded once, stepping backwards and pulling the paper door shut.

XxX XxX

"Itachi." The Uchiha snapped, taking in his eldest son. His face was flushed and his breath coming in uneven pants. He looked over at his father, arousal written on every feature.

"Naruto's in heat." He managed before grabbing Kisame's hand and disappearing around the corner, most likely heading to the Humans room.

"The Fox brat was lying?" The Uchiha barked out, ready to pounce into the room and tear the Jin off his son. Slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and he looked into the deep green eyes of his own Jin. Kayone shook her head, understanding her Owners need to protect his offspring. She had felt the same need years ago for her own Kits before she had been taken to the Factory.

"He was not lying, there are times that the week of Insatiable Lusts sneak up on a Jin. He may not be prepared and he will take the closest one to him or her at the time." Her voice was soft, sleek black tail softly swinging behind her. The Uchiha's eyes softened in spite of his anger.

"I will not have the Fox brat injuring my son."

"Have faith. He will not. It would be wise to have someone place a tray of high energy foods inside the room. Sasuke will need sustenance before the day is up."

XxX XxX

Oh gods, it was beautiful and agonizing. Torture and soft caresses, teeth and claws. Sasuke was in both Heaven and Hell, his once untouched body was undergoing a plethora of senses and it was slowly driving him mad.

"I-I can't." He arched into Naruto who was nibbling on his neck once more. Fingers were softly plying into virgin flesh. "Please." He didn't know what he was pleading for, he'd masturbated enough times to know what happened when he reached flash-point, but he'd never been out of control like this. He loved it and he hated it. Another finger was added and he began to shake, his pale skin dewing with sweat.

"Crave me." Naruto purred as he began to nip his way up Sasuke's strong jaw, he met that gorgeous mouth that was just begging to be taken. Sasuke's lips were open, sucking air in shaky breaths as if one good gulp of air would shatter him. A hot tongue delved between open rose petals and Sasuke's tongue was fiercely dominated before it had even the slightest warning.

Fingers moving against him, into him and he felt an ache deep inside, something was missing, something needed to be filled. He whimpered, pressing sweaty torsos together as his body begged, his minds unable to form words.

Naruto pulled back, snarling at the Human. He pulled the boy forward, presenting his erection proudly. Sasuke stared, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with the solid length. The Fox rolled his eyes before placing his hand on Sasuke's jaw and squeezing, the boys mouth popping open. He pushed his shaft into the open mouth, shutting his eyes he fought against the battle to jerk his hips forward, that would only choke the boy.

Sasuke blushed as he gave the length in his mouth an experimental suck, he gave a high pitched squeal as fingers brushed something inside of him that made his bones turn to liquid. He nearly pitched forward as the fingers brushed the spot again. His hands moved to grip slim hips as his head was forced downwards by a strong hand. Gagging he attempted to come up for air, but the Jin was having none of that.

"Swallow." The voice was shaking and Sasuke could sense the Fox was on the last stretches of his sanity. He obeyed and the gagging reflex stopped for the most part.

Once Naruto was convinced that Sasuke had properly covered him in saliva he pulled the boys head upwards, smirking at the popping noise. His eyes hurriedly scanned the room and he spotted the tray of food near the door...perfect. There was a bowl of what looked like a high-protein soup.

Pulling his fingers out of Sasuke he moved to the tray, grabbing the bowl and moving back to the Human laying dazed on the bed. Dipping his fingers into the soup he gave a nod at the temperature, not too hot, and not cold enough to be uncomfortable.

He slid his hand into the soup, moving to cover his length with it, he dipped his fingers back into the soup and slid them back into Sasuke, making the Human keen at the familiar feel of it.

Naruto stood, placing himself at the perfect height for what was about to happen. Grabbing a leg he arranged it over his shoulder, before pressing the head of his penis against Sasuke. The Humans eyes widened as he realized that this wasn't -fingers-, this was the real thing.

"I-I-I-." He stammered as Naruto began to push himself into the youngest Uchiha. He hissed, perfect, the heat, the tightness, the sweet sounds of the once virgin.

"Relax." Kyuubi-sama's voice caressed Sasuke's ears and he felt himself drooping. His muscles no longer stiffening with every inch Naruto gained. "Good Kit. Do not fight him, it has been years since he has had willing flesh during his time. He will not hurt you, I will make sure of it." With that the Lord of Jin disappeared and Naruto's blue eyes locked onto Sasuke's.

He was buried to the hilt into the Human. Canines showed in a vicious smile as he drew back, Sasuke arching off the bad as skin rubbed against sensitive nerve endings. Tanned hips jerked and Sasuke arched further, screaming as his prostate throbbed. The Fox had hit it dead on. Another slow drawn out movement and Sasuke screamed again, it was as if the Jin were waging a private war on his body.

Tanned fingers wrapped around pale ones and Sasuke gripped the hand as if it were a lifeline to sanity.

XxX XxX

"It's gonna be a long week." Kakashi muttered. He sat outside Sasuke's bedroom door with Iruka sitting against the opposite wall. The Dolphin was avoiding the gaze of his Owner as he felt every cry rip through him.

Of course he just -had- to start getting horny now. Stupid hormones.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Heheheheh, Sasuke makes -such- a good Uke. I think all the Uchiha boys make good Uke's. Except for Fugaku...no one wants to think about that. I need mindsoap.

Well that's it...I'm going to bed now...soooo sleepy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N.

Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I've just been really busy with work and taxes...I hate taxes.

And to top it all off my co-worker gave me her horrible cold that lasts forever. She's better now, but I feel like Death warmed over with a side of heart attack. :(

Also, I tried my hardest to make this the same week of Naruto's heat, I started off three different chapters trying to find something that would work, but so far the story hates me. I have no choice but to follow it's will or I'll end up with horrible crappy chapters.

And I'm guessing you don't want to hear me bitching...you're probably all 'Get on with the story dammit..' So I shall.

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Sleepy blue eyes blinked open. Where was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? Who was sleeping beside him? A golden head turned, a startled gasp caused the dark haired Human twitch in his sleep.

No. No. NO!

This hadn't happened, please say it hadn't happened. He remembered feeling strangely warm and then nothing. Shutting his eyes he struggled to remember anything about the past week and was rewarded with fuzzy images of his mouth on the Humans neck, his tongue...oh gods. He'd put his tongue...he couldn't finish the thought, throwing an arm across his face.

He felt sick, disgusted, dirty. He'd slept with a human, given the Human the one gift that no Jin ever wanted to part with. His stomach roiled and he sat up, slapping a hand over his mouth as he rushed from the room to the bathroom down the hall.

He knelt in front of the toilet just as his stomach decided to revolt. Gagging he vomited harshly, feeling the back of his throat tear. Blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he swallowed frantically. No more, please no more he begged but his body refused to listen.

Something turned inside him, shifted, brushing against his insides. Pain exploded, tears coursing down his cheeks as his grip on the toilet intensified. It felt like he was dying.

XxX XxX

Sasuke stretched out, his eyes slowly opening. He couldn't stop the smirk or the blush that accompanied it. That had been one hell of an interesting week. Naruto would never go to the Pits, his fiancee be damned. No Human could keep him occupied like his Jin had.

Pounding feet startled him to the outside world just as pain filled screams started. He knew that voice, grabbing his robe he slid it on, tying the sash as he darted out the door.

XxX XxX

"What's wrong with him?" Iruka asked, terror in his eyes as the young blonde boy arched, the tattoo Mark on his stomach beginning to glow.

"I don't know." Kisame felt the same fear, it was hidden under his mask of uncaring, but it was there. "Maybe it's got something to do with Sasuke." The two Jins shared a look, ignoring their Human counterparts. There had never been a case of Kyuubi-sama taking a host that had Mated with a Human.

Red flames burst from the Fox Jins stomach, they travelled the length of tan skin, making it look as if the boy were aflame. Surprisingly the screams died down, blue eyes shuttered close as the Jin relaxed into unconsciousness.

Sasuke flew through the door moments later, looking unkempt. His hair was sticking in every direction, his face paler then normal and the robe he wore was in danger of coming undone. Black eyes scanned the Jin on the floor and he turned to his Mentor.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea Sasuke." Kakashi mumbled, it had been a shock to him as well to be jolted awake by screams that made it sound like someone was being torn apart by wild dogs.

XxX XxX

"Relax Kit. Your body needs to go through some changes. It's a pain-filled process." Dark hands stroked blonde hair.

"Why. What's changing?"

"You've Mated with a Human Kit."

"No...NO!" Naruto turned his head, burying into the lap of the Great Lord Kyuubi-sama. "I didn't Mate him. Please tell me I didn't Mate a Human." His young voice was thick with unshed tears.

"It was necessary." Kyuubi-sama sounded tired suddenly, the dark hand paused in it's caresses. "I can't tell you the prophecy, it's to early and I fear you would mess it up if you knew."

"Why do I have to be part of a prophecy?" There was a pause. "Why did you choose me?"

"Oh Kit. You are so young yet." Kyuubi didn't want to do this, he didn't want to tell the Kit about the prophecy. If the young Jin knew about it, knew he was the single hope that could join two together worlds. It would end badly, it had happened before, when Kyuubi-sama had had his own body, a millenia ago.

XxX XxX

"Why isn't he waking up?" Sasuke asked frantically. They had moved Naruto back to the room he shared with the youngest Uchiha. "He's been out for three hours, shouldn't he be waking up?"

"No one knows what's wrong. You have to be patient." Kakashi laid his hand on pale thin shoulders. His young charge had thrown on a pair of loose pants, not bothering with a shirt.

"I don't want to be patient." The youngest Uchiha growled. "I want that idiot awake."

"You should eat." Ignoring the fact that Sasuke had even spoken Kakashi began to guide him out of the room. "You've had a stress full week and you need the energy." He smiled then, Sasuke's light blush amusing as hell.

XxX XxX

"So I Mated with a Human and my body is rearranging its self?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi-sama gave a graceful shrug.

"That's the best explanation yes."

"Why? I'm not getting a womb or something stupid right?"

"Kit you're Male. It's impossible for you to bear young."

"Thank the Mother for small miracles." Naruto paused, his eyes shifting to the floor as he began to pose his next question. "Why is it rearranging its self?"

"It's part of the prophecy. I'll tell you some of it." Kyuubi-sama gave another graceful shrug, he tugged on Naruto's shoulders until the blonde Jin moved to lay his head back on the Great Lords lap. Blue eyes closed in satisfaction as a dark hand began playing with his hair.

"It's difficult to tell you only bits a pieces of this. But I cannot tell you the entire Prophecy. I don't need you making the same mistakes I made."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, it was confusing to say the least, to have something happening to him and not being able to understand what was going on.

"You will know more when you need to know it. Now hush and let me tell you what you need to know."

Naruto grunted his reply, his eyes shutting as the hand caressed his head. It was so relaxing here, the darkened room where he and Kyuubi-sama sat took away his anxieties.

"Part of the Prophecy requires you to Mate with a Human. Once you've accomplished this task your body will change to allow me free range."

"You mean you'll be able to take over me when ever you want?"

"Yes. Now stop questioning me Kit." Strong fingers pulled on fuzzy ears and Naruto gave a small yowl at the treatment.

"This needs to happen, if it does not..." Kyuubi-sama wasn't sure how to phrase this next portion. How do you tell your young host that he will give up his life to bring together two worlds? How do you tell him that his death will not be by his choice, and it is up to him to stoically accept it. Kyuubi-sama sighed, his hand feeling heavy on the boys head.

"It needs to happen." Was all he said. "Now go, the Human Kit is worried about you." Kyuubi-sama laid his hands over Naruto's eyes. When blue opened again he was back in his own world, staring up into the worried gaze of his Owner.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Wow, I can't believe how quickly this chapter came together. It just proves to me that I can't -make- a story up out of thin air, the writing spirits don't appreciate it. XD

REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

A/N.

Urgh...it's snowing out right now. It was raining this morning, but now it's snowing. Big fat white flakes of grossness. I thought Spring was done taunting me but I guess I was wrong.

Alright, well on to the story...I HATE SNOW!! RAWR...XD

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Blue eyes glanced over to the black haired youth sitting beside her, in just a few hours her engagement with Sasuke Uchiha would be complete. The boy looked completely uncaring, not that she cared, they were both so young to be getting married. But that was the problem with important families, you had to sacrifice your own happiness for something that you might not even care about.

Black eyes moved to meet blue and Ino gave an understanding smile. Sasuke nodded in return, if he had to marry at least it was this blonde and not some horrible fan-girl. Besides, with her blue eyes and blonde hair it wouldn't be to difficult to imagine Naruto in her place when the time came for them to make an heir. Uchiha lips curved in an evil smirk.

XxX XxX

"So like, what's Sasuke like?" Sakura, the Monkey Jin was talkative again. She had been chattering away since she had been dropped off into the Jin room while the Human's talked of marriage contracts.

"Once you get to know him he's a nice guy." Iruka gave a smile, trying to be kind for both him and Naruto who was ignoring the Monkey.

"Wow, I'm gonna get to know Sasuke." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder, turning her attention once again to Naruto who was sitting against the wall, his blue eyes blank and staring at nothing. He was remembering the night before, when the Mother had decided to make herself known to Sasuke.

XxX XxX

'wish I could see...beautiful the way the sun looks...miss the fresh air'

Sasuke sat straight up, his blankets falling to his lap. He swore he could hear someone talking. Little bits and pieces of a one-sided conversation. It hadn't sounded like any one voice in-particular, it sounded more like several people, all saying the same things at once.

He ran a hand over his face as he travelled farther into the land of the waking. It was still pitch black out, he waved a hand in front of his face, knowing it was there but unable to see it. Apparently it was a new moon, the only light available was from the stars, and they were always skimpy on the light.

'can't sleep...such beautiful skin...miss my lover'

Sasuke growled lightly at the noises in his head, he poked a finger in his ear, wiggling it as if trying to remove the voices forcefully. Why the hell was he hearing voices anyways.

'Ah, I've been waiting for this moment.' The voice grated on him, it sounded like mountains falling and being born, rivers starting and dying, all life on earth as one in an instant.

"Wh-what the hell." Sasuke managed, turning to stare at the black space where he knew his Jin lay. "What did you do to me, dobe."

'Now, now child. Leave the young one be. He was simply a pawn in my game, I needed him to unblock your Human ears.' The voice sounded oddly female when he could get past the pain of having it speak to him. The voice was one unheard by Human ears for a millennium or more, it was the voice of the Mother. Not that Sasuke knew who she was.

"Who are you?"

'Even if I told you I believe you would have a hard time believing.' The voice sounded wry and amused. 'You need to take care of your Jin, listen to him for he will explain everything you need to know. Don't let him out of your sight Sasuke, he is the most important thing to happen to this world since it began.'

"What do you mean?" It was so confusing, he'd been asleep and then some weird painful voice had started telling him that Naruto was something special.

'You will know in time. Watch over him...Watch over him...watch over him.' The voice echoed as if in a large empty area (A/N.Ha, Sasuke's head is empty...sorry couldn't resist. XD) before everything went quiet. All he could hear was his own ragged breathing, his skin felt alive, it tingled as if he'd narrowly avoided a bolt of lightening. Exhaustion was suddenly upon him and he slid onto his back, turning onto his side before wrapping an arm around the blonde Jin who shared his bed. They'd talk about this tomorrow.

XxX XxX

As soon as Sasuke had woken him he'd started peppering the blonde with questions, and luckily for Naruto, Sasuke had been called to meet his Father and his Fiancee for discussions on the Marriage contract. How was he to answer the questions Sasuke had when he had no idea of the answers himself.

"So, Naruto." He blinked and found himself staring into flirtatious green eyes. His own narrowed as the Monkey curled her tail around his arm. He could feel something bubbling up inside his chest, realizing just a little to late what it was. Blue eyes flashed red, whiskers standing straight out. Lips curled back to reveal vicious looking fangs.

"You will remove your tail or I shall remove it for you." Kyuubi-sama growled, scaring the Monkey Jin into Iruka's arms where she huddled. Red eyes flashed to blue, leaving Naruto scowling at nothing. He was pissed, and for good reason, he knew Kyuubi-sama had told him he's be able to take over, but still it was annoying as hell. His thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and Sasuke stepped out. Naruto got to his feet, hating the fact that this Human now thought they had to be together.

Dark laughter flitted through his mind and his scowl grew darker as Sasuke took his arm, dragging him out of the room and leaving Ino to care for her terrified Jin.

XxX XxX

"You still haven't answered me." Sasuke scowled at his Jin who was calmly eating.

"I already told you, I don't know the answers to half the questions you were asking. So unless you want me to start making shit up." The Human's eyes narrowed further.

"I'm hearing voices in my head and all you can say is 'Oh Gee, sucks to be you, I don't know what's happening' That's bull." His voice was a snarl.

Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt Kyuubi-sama surging upwards to take over his body. Red eyes opened causing Sasuke's glare to increase.

"Don't glare at me bratling." Kyuubi-sama went back to eating, enjoying the different flavors on the Kit's tongue. It had been decade's since he'd taken over a host while they were eating.

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Hmm, this is more sour then I thought it would be...it's good though." Kyuubi redipped his shrimp into the sauce, completely ignoring the Human in front of him. They were such stuck up beings, thinking they were so important. He could clearly remember the day the Human's had declared themselves different from the Jin. A pale hand latched onto his wrist and he glanced up into raging black eyes.

"Remove your hand from my wrist -Human-." The last word was spoken with disdain, as if Sasuke's presence was removing his appetite.

"Tell me what's going on?" He knew he was acting like a child, demanding to know answers. But having strange voices talking to you in the middle of the night tended to have that effect on some people, and Sasuke was one of them.

In a flash Sasuke was pressed up against the wall, clawed fingers wrapped around his neck, hoisting him into the air. Another claw was tracing down his cheek, not quite hard enough to cut.

"Foolish Human. Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to anger Demons?" The claw on his cheek dug into flesh just enough to break the skin, sending a trickle of blood down his face. A rough tongue swept the blood away, a hard body pressing its self against the Humans.

"Let go." Sasuke was fighting terror, not sure of what this creature that lived in his Jins body was capable of. A dark chuckle was let loose and Sasuke could feel that deep rumble in his bones.

Red eyes closed and Blue eyes opened. Naruto glared up at Sasuke before loosening his grip and setting Sasuke's feet back on the ground. Black eyes snarled into angry blue as the two stood there, trying to stare the other into submission.

"Stop asking questions you don't need the answers to." Red swirled into blue, turning the eyes a strange purple as Kyuubi-sama's voice left Naruto's lips. "It will only lead to confusion as your tiny human brain can't properly comprehend knowledge relating to Jins." Sasuke snarled as Purple faded back to Blue.

"Kyuubi-sama won't even tell me what's going on. All I know is there's some sort of prophecy." Naruto glared at the Human who Owned him. He shot a casual glance to the table and huffed. "Get me some more shrimp. Kyuubi-sama ate all mine."

XxX XxX

A/N.

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I've been so busy with stuff that I haven't had time to do much else.

-Hangs head in shame-

Hopefully this next chapter won't take so long to write.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen.

A/N.

Guy, I am so sorry about keeping you waiting for an update. I seriously have been trying to write this chapter but every time I wrote it I hated the way it turned out. I know you guys would probably be happy with whatever I put out. But I hate posting chapters I'm not happy with, I'm a very fussy writer.

Anyways, that being said I feel the need to explain to some of my readers why Naruto was the seme last time. I thought I explained this before the lemon started but apparently it wasn't clear enough.

Jiraya told Sasuke that when a Jin goes into heat they can either be dominant or submissive. If their partner is dominant, the Jin takes on the submissive role, however in the case of Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke was a little scared and embarrassed, this being his first time and all. Naruto felt that and took matters into his own hands.

I hope that's cleared things up for you.

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Blue eyes shot open, staring up into nothingness. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it, Sasuke's hand rubbing over his chest. Pale fingers slid over his nipples, causing the Jin to jolt. The hand swirled over his abdomen before slipping lower to toy with the rim of Naruto's sleeping pants.

"Don't." Naruto whimpered even as Sasuke's hand slid under the fabric, taking hold of his flaccid length. "Sasuke don't."

Land Jins were nothing like Water Jins, Land Jins went into heat twice a year. It was the only time they had intercourse, if someone were to have sex with a Jin while they weren't in heat, they would be raping the Jin.

A dark chuckle filled the room, the Human thinking that his Jin simply didn't want to be on the bottom.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He pressed his mouth to a tan collarbone, wondering slightly why Naruto wasn't hardening in his hands. The next thing he knew he was staring up into the dark at the place where the ceiling should have been. There was a pain in his chest and he had the distinct feeling that his Jin had kicked him off the bed. Pushing himself to his feet he glared at the small figure huddled on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Not in the mood or something?" Sasuke growled, he took an unconscious step backwards as glowing red eyes met his when his Jin turned over. Apparently Kyuubi-sama had been awakened at the same time as Naruto.

"The old pervert didn't teach you anything did he?" There was no amusement in that dark voice, it was flat and cold.

"He did so." Sasuke glared at the red eyes, trying to keep his resolve up. "I've got to be dominant if I want to be on top."

"Hmm, Human's are all the same. And -she- thought you'd be different." Kyuubi-sama snorted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke curled his hands into fists, hating that he was afraid of this -thing- that lived inside his Jin.

"Land Jin's go into heat twice a year, other then that they aren't sexual beings."

"Naruto's rubbing himself over Iruka all the damn time." Sasuke bit out, he needed to come out on top of this conversation...no pun intended.

"Jin's enjoy touching skin to skin, it's a way to know who is friend and who is foe. Much like the house cat's you keep. Only a Human could make something that innocent into something so disgusting."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He knew he sounded like a broken record but he couldn't help himself.

"If I hadn't come up right now, you would have pinned the brat to the bed and shown him how dominant and forceful you could be, correct?" Sasuke nodded slowly, sure Kyuubi-sama could see him in the dark. "You know what rape is don't you Human?" It was an innocent tone, complete with the slight cocking of a blonde head.

"Of course I know what rape is, I would never rape anyone." Sasuke scoffed, irritated at the way the conversation was going.

"You would never rape another Human or you would never rape a Jin?" Kyuubi-sama sounded interested now, as if the next words out of Sasuke's mouth would solve all the problems in the world.

"Both."

"Hmmm, Bratling, you almost raped your Jin." Sharp incisors gleamed in the faint glow the moon gave off in a vicious smile. "And he would have held it against you for the rest of his life. If I didn't need him to like you I wouldn't have interfered." Kyuubi-sama paused as if reviewing what he'd just said. "Not because I hate the kit, but because it would be an interesting turn of events."

"I-I-I-." Sasuke stuttered, he frowned at himself, Uchiha's didn't stutter even in the face of Demons as old as the Earth.

'Leave the kit alone.' That voice was back, the one that sounded like mountains crumbling to dust. Sasuke yelped pressing his hands to his ears in an attempt to stop it.

"Gaia, leave the Human alone, it's obvious his ears can't handle your horrible voice." Kyuubi-sama's voice sounded amused at something and the slightly female voice chuckled, forcing Sasuke to his knees. "I can barely stand it."

'As you will. We need the young one to complete the prophecy, and we will be here to watch every step of his journey.' The voice began to fade as the last word was spoken and Sasuke stared up at the bed his Jin lay on. Red eyes began to dissipate and the Human knew those eyes were turning back to cornflower blue. A faint sound of rustling sheets let Sasuke know his Jin had flopped down onto the bed.

When he climbed cautiously back onto the bed he stared down at his Jin, Naruto was sleeping deeply and Sasuke wondered for the first time in his life, what it felt like to have someone take over your body. He rubbed his hand over his Mark before sliding his legs under the sheets again.

XxX XxX

Naruto blinked awake as he sun speared into his eyes. He remembered telling Sasuke not to touch him and then nothing. The Fox Jin sat straight up, he ran his hands over his body, hoping he wouldn't find any tell tale signs of sex. When he found nothing he sighed in relief just as his ears pricked up.

Those stupid mice were still wandering around the wardrobe. Sending a cautious glance to the Human who had rolled onto his stomach during the night he slid off the bed, fuzzy ears twitching. He swallowed in anticipation of the feast that was to come. Now all he had to do was remember to hunt quietly so Sasuke didn't get grossed out.

XxX XxX

A/N.

I know this was a relatively short chapter but at least it got what I wanted it to across. So yeah, anyway I'm thinking that the next chapter may involve a time leap of a few years. Just so the story doesn't die, cause it's on the road towards the 'doorway to heaven' AKA the guillotine. Yeah, that's about it.

Review please. XDDD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

A/N.

So I was thinking about what one of my readers said about how large Sasuke's libido was and how to fix Naruto's little problem without having Sasuke rape his Jin. I have come up with a solution. Except this Chapter didn't turn out quite how I was expecting it too...DAMN YOU STORY!!

...Mmmm, turkey pot-pie. It's whats for supper!! X33333

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

Sasuke scowled at the perverted old man his father had hired to teach the youngest Uchiha about sex. Why was the old man back, hadn't he already taught him about his Jin? What else did the old man have to teach him, Jins couldn't be that complicated.

"So brat, how did his first heat go?" Jiraya asked with a knowing grin. The boy had been blushing the entire time he'd been teaching him about Jin Mating Techniques, it was obvious that the first Heat with his Jin would make him an Uke. But he was a sadistic old man and loved to embarrass his young clients. Sasuke could feel his face heating up and glared at the old pervert.

"None of your business." He hissed, his blush intensifying at the chuckle behind him.

"He's just mad cause he wasn't dominant enough. Princess Sasu-chaaaaan." Naruto's teeth clicked together on the last letter in a vicious grin. Sasuke grimaced, wanting to say something about how he was dominant last night but something told him that announcing that in front of this old man would be a bad thing. He didn't want to prove to the old pervert that he knew next to nothing about Jins.

"Well this might change things." Jiraya pulled a small vile out of his pocket, he held it gently between the tip of his thumb and index finger while striking a pose that would have made Lee of the Rock Family proud.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, the blonde stood in one sinuous motion, unaware that Sasuke's eyes had glued them to his softly swaying tails. The Fox Jin made his way to the old pervert at the front of the room, reaching out to take the vile.

"Don't open that in here, give it to your master."

"He's not my master." Naruto hissed suddenly, his tails fluffing up and his ears pressing flat to his skull. Jiraya waved away the young Jins anger.

"Owner, what ever you people are calling it these days." Naruto continued to glare at the old man as the fur on his tails slowly flattened, his ears remained flat on his skull, as if showing the man that he was still dangerous and not to be trifled with. Half turning he hurled the vile at Sasuke who managed to catch it before it sailed over his head and crashed into the wall. Sasuke turned the vile several times, staring at the viscous purple liquid inside it.

"What is this?"

"Be careful where you open that boy. That's pure Jin Pheromone." Naruto's head snapped up, his whiskers standing straight out as his tails practically exploded. Nails sharpened and fangs grew as the Fox Jin took a step towards Jiraya who was suddenly wondering if it was such a good thing to mention that when there was a Jin in the room.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Naruto's eyes were swirling into purple as Kyuubi-sama's voice erupted from the Fox Jin. "THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO GET JIN PHEROMONE OLD MAN." The Fox Jin took a step towards Jiraya who scrambled to his feet, eyes flying to the door, his mind calculating how quickly he could reach it.

Jiraya took a step to the right, meaning to feint to the left and make his escape in his usual flourishing style. A strong clawed hand wrapped its self around his throat, putting a stop to his escape.

"Who did you pick, someone young and helpless? Poor pitiful little Jin's fresh from the wild, too young to have even experienced the willing flesh of another." Sasuke was watching the scene intently, he had been wondering how Jin Pheromone was collected. It had crossed his mind that the logical way to collect the stuff would be to take it from a Jin already in Heat, but from the way Naruto was acting he had come to the conclusion that there must be a darker past behind it.

"I-I don't take part in it." Jiraya stuttered, for the first time in the many years he had been delivering the Pheromone since the Humans had figured out how to extract the stuff he felt real fear. All Jins showed anger when the Pheromone was introduced to their Humans. But this one was going over the top, and he seemed to have changed personalities somehow, as if there was another separate entity living inside his body.

I suppose I should elaborate on exactly -why- Naruto, or rather Kyuubi-sama is so angry about Humans collecting Jin Pheromone. It's not collected from Jins in heat as one would expect. The Humans tried that, but a Jin in heat doesn't attract any but another Jin in Heat, or a Human. Not what the Humans were looking for, they tried everything before it happened purely by accident.

In the Factory, young jins, ones without teeth or claws to protect themselves with. Such as Rabbit or Deer Jins were used by the Human workers to relieve stress. Most of them were so young they hadn't undergone there first Heat.

It was one such incident that led the Humans to the discovery of how to extract Pheromone. When the Jins were being -used-, which is the polite term for rape, small cuts would be made on the skin. The cuts were barely large enough to penetrate all the layers of skin so there was little blood. But Pheromone would leak out of the cuts, it was the Jins protection against being forced. The Humans would bottle the stuff and sell it to High class Noble Families for an outrageous price.

The methods of extracting Pheromones were kept under secret, for the simple fact that if Humans knew how it was extracted the process would be halted until it could be moved to an underground location. The price would increase as the Pheromone would only be sold on the black market.

I can see the disgust in your expression, hating the Humans for what they've done to the Jin, such a proud and Noble species. But lets not get off topic now.

Sharp claws dug into sensitive skin, drawing droplets of dark red blood. Kyuubi-sama smirked, having taken over Naruto's body entirely.

"Shall we show you what it feels like to be -used- old man?" Red eyes slashed towards the sliding door as it opened, revealing Itachi and Kisame.

"Father wants to see you Sasuke. Something about what the old man gave you." Itachi spoke lightly. Kisame was watching Kyuubi-sama curiously, as if that would tell him what the Jin Lord was doing.

"He gave the boy Pheromone." Kyuubi-sama growled out and Kisame's eyes widened. He knew exactly how Pheromone was extracted. When he'd been placed back in the factory after his first Owner had drowned from stupidity he'd been placed close enough to the Extraction Room to hear the screams clearly. Even now he'd wake up in a cold sweat at remembering those tiny voices and the feeling of being so helpless. Even though he was a Shark Jin and preyed on everything land and sea, he had refused to prey on the young ones.

The first few months had seen Kisame raging at the bars of his cage at the Barbarians that worked the Factory. They cast lots to see who would be working extraction, it disgusted him to the point of blind rage that Humans could be this cruel. They called Jins Beasts, but Jins never touched another who did not smell of readiness and musk.

The Human workers would come back from the Extraction room reeking of fear and blood, they would taunt him. One made the mistake of sticking his fingers in the cage for Kisame to smell. They were promptly bitten off.

Kisame had been beaten that night, but the Humans learned there lessons. A few of them grew so fearful of the powerful Shark Jin that they took a different route to and from the Extraction room, some even stopped going. They all shared the same thoughts, what if he escaped one day?

Kisame took a step forward, his hands clenching involuntarily, for once, he would be able to get back at a Human. Make him feel the pain, humiliation and shame that so many Jins felt. Itachi's hand on his arm stopped him, the eldest Uchiha knew what was bothering him. When he'd woken up roaring he'd been forced to explain himself. Itachi hadn't gone to his father, as he had no idea what it would bring.

"Naruto. Let him go, we have to report to Father." Sasuke murmured to his Jin. He'd crossed the room without either Jin realising it, Naruto's hand unclenched, Jiraya stumbled backwards. His hands going to his throat, he gave a little bow before scrambling for the door as fast as he could.

Red eyes slowly faded to Blue, the anger still strong and apparent as he spied the vile of purple liquid in Sasuke's hand. The younger Uchiha tucked it into his pocket as he noticed Naruto's gaze on it.

"Don't use that ever." Naruto growled softly.

"Why?" Sasuke wondered aloud. "Whats so bad about it?"

"It's not the product, it's how they go about getting it." Kisame's voice was harsh with emotion as he shared a look with the Fox Jin. Naruto shook his head, silently letting the Shark Jin know that he'd never been near the Extraction Room.

They had tried to drag him in, but Kyuubi-sama had taken over and that whole area was still a little fuzzy and every time he asked the Jin Lord about it he received the same answer.

'You don't want to know.'

But Dammit he did want to know, and one of these days he was going to annoy Kyuubi-sama into telling him why the Humans had always been afraid of him after that.

XxX XxX

Wow, this chapter was pretty dark, but not everything is sun shine and rainbows in the Jin World.

Oooo, Naru-chan's got a dark past that not even Kyuubi-sama will tell him about. Will Sasuke find out before he does? Maybe, maybe not.

Same Naruto Time, Same Naruto Channel. See you when ever I remember to update. ;P

REVIEW!!


End file.
